Brotherly Love
by visual kei girl
Summary: Cloud is confused,and has feelings for his brother,Zack.Reno is two busy clubbing and drinking,and Zack is to oblivious to notice how Cloud feels. But being the older brother,Zack feels as if he should protect Cloud from everything and cloud hates it.YAOI
1. Oblivious

**Authors Notes: ** some things here I'm not sure if everyone knows so I put the meanings at the top. Not proof-read sadly... =(

_**** **__go-go girls/boys are dancers hired at a strip club._

_**** **__lolita complex is an attraction to young girls while a shota complex is an attraction to young boys._

_Now, Onto the story_.

_**CRASH! **_Cloud, who had been sleeping peacfully in his room, woke with a start from the loud noise from downstairs. He looked at his alarm clock. It was 4am. Only 2 hours until he had to get ready for school. But that didn't matter now. He was more interested in the crash downstairs. 'What on earth was that?' He thought as he crept slowly down the stairs. He could hear laughter and more clatering in what seemed to be the kitchen. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned into the kitchen and flicked on the lights.

"God! Make enough noise? I don't think the neighborhood heard you."

"Shuddap! I tripped alright?"

"Ya sure you did."

"Whoever put this damn skateboard here should be punched."

All Cloud could do was stand there and try to keep his laughter at bay, which he was failing miserably at. It turned out that the clatter he heard downstairs was only his brother and his friend coming home from wherever they were. Cloud didn't want to know.

"Zack, that's YOUR skateboard and you left it there when we came home from school."

"Oh. Well then." Zack muttered to himself. "You could at least help me up ya know, Reno."

"And WHY should I do that?" Reno smirked down at Zack.

"Because **I** bought the drinks after you supposedly 'forgot your wallet at home'."

"Ah, well when you put it that way," Reno grunted as he lifted Zack on his feet "I supposed I can help you up."

As Cloud watched Reno pull Zack up from the floor, he shook his head slowly from side to side in a mannor that just screamed _'Idiots'. _He walked over to the counter and grabbed a glass. "So," He stated while filling his glass with water," How was Seventh Heaven tonight?" He tured around, looking at the two while sipping his water.

"Oh we didn't go to Seventh Heaven. Reno wanted to check this new club out." Zack glared at Reno. Reno just smirked and opened the refrigerator, looking for something to eat.

"I see." Cloud looked over at Reno. "And how was it?"

"Oh it was good until we walked inside. Then everything went wrong."

Reno pulled out half of a sandwich from the refrigerator. "It turns out the club was a---"

"Reno! He's my little brother for God sake! He doesn't need to know about that! It isn't right!"

"Oh relax! He's what? Two years your junior? He probably already knows about it already!" Reno looked over to Cloud with the sandwich he was munching on in his mouth. "Hey, Cloud. You know what a Dyke bar is?"

"Reno! What did I tell you! He shouldn't be exposed to this type of thing!"

As Cloud watched Reno and Zack bicker over what he should and should not be exposed to, he finished his glass of water and put it in the dish washer. _'I wish zack wouldn't be so protective over me. Especially when he's so oblivious to everything arounf him.' _ He snaped out of his thought and looked over to Reno and Zack again. He suddenly had a delightfully fun idea.

"Ok well since he shouldn't be 'exposed' to anything homosexual, I'll put it in different terms." Reno turned to Cloud. "They wern't specilized in go-go _**GIRLS**_**, the were specialized in go-go _**BOYS.**_"

"That's not any better,Reno! You know how I feel about Cloud---"

Cloud stopped listening to them argue. Instead, he just started saying random things, testing his brother's obliviousness for his entertainment.

"I'm gay, I dress in drag, I fuck anyone who wants me, I drink their blood while fucking them, I cut my wrists, I'm EMO, I have a lolita and a shota complex,** I think gothic music is cool because they dress drag like me, I'm getting piercings all over my body, I think being popular is everything, I do drugs, I smoke 5 packs a day, I make meth and sell it to children, I think of stabbing people in my sleep, and I drink heavely everyday."

"And another thing---,"Zack started to say but stopped and looked at Cloud." What?"

"What?" Cloud just looked at Zack, putting on the 'I have no idea of what you're talking about' face.

"Oh I thought you said something. Anyway, I think that---"

Cloud just sighed and started to head back up stairs to take a shower before school. His brother was so oblivious. Maybe if he was less focused on protecting cloud and more focused on how he felt, then they could be closer. Like they were when they were younger. Cloud flashed back to when they were younger, before their dad took off, leaving them and their Mother alone.

_"Zack...I'm hungry."_

_"I know, Cloud, I am too. but there isn't anything in the house to eat. Not until mom comes home anyway."_

_Cloud sniffed and wiped at his eyes. "But I'm hungry NOW..." _

_Zack sighed. He knew that they had nothing in the house. They didn't have any money to buy grocerys at the moment. so they would have to do without food until their mother got paid the next day._

_"I'm sorry Cloud. There is nothing. How about we go play outside. That might help you forget about food."_

_That day, Zack played with Cloud until dark. And when it was time to go inside for the night, he brought cloud in and tucked him into bed._

Of course things had gotton better now. Their mother had gotton a better job and was now traveling on business. But looking back at that time, Cloud had to admire Zack for his actions. He always tried to make things better, No matter what the situation was. Cloud sighed and stepped into the shower. He flashed back to another time, a few years ago.

_Their Mother had just gotten a new job that paid more, but the catch was that they had to move to a large city called Midgar. The apartment that she had rented was very small and had only two bedrooms one bath and a small space that could bearly be called a den. Natually, Zack and Cloud shared one room while their Mother took the other. _

_Cloud sat on his bed reading a magazine while Zack busied himself with puting their room together. "So, when do you think we will be able to go to school?" Cloud asked Zack._

_"I don't know. Whenever mom goes in and submits the paperwork I guess." Zack said as he started putting their CDs on the shelf. _

_Cloud sighed and set the magazine down to help Zack. He sat down next to Zack and grabbed a handful of CDs from the sat in silence while they worked. once the box was empty Zack stood up and stretched._

_"Well I'm glad that is over with. I think I'll go take a shower now." Zack walked out of the room and Cloud could hear the shower start. He climbed back onto the bed and layed there, staring at their new, unfamiliar ceiling. A few minutes later, Zack returned with a towel around his waist. _

_"Hey, Cloud. Do you know where my clothes are?"_

_"Ya. I put them in the compartment under your bed."_

_"Ah, ya I see them. Thanks Cloud."_

_Zack grabbed the clothes from under the bed and started to change into them. Cloud, who had picked up his magazine again, couldn't help but to stare from the corner of his eye. Zack's body was beautiful. He had stong abs from his daily excercises and a well toned body. Cloud couldn't help but admire it. No, he didn't just admire it, he wanted it. Wanted it to be his, belong to him and him only. But that could never happen, never would happen. Why? Because Zack was his brother. No matter how much he loved his brother in that way, he knew Zack would never return his feelings._

_Fortunetly for Cloud, they had moved from that small apartment to a house in Central Midgar. There, they have resided for the last few years._

He leaned against the tile wall, letting the water pour on him. If his brother only knew about his feelings. The feelings he's had for years about his brother. Cloud knew it wasn't right but at the same time, he couldn't just rid himself of such strong feelings. He didn't know what to do about them so he never told Zack about how he felt. He never said a word. And somehow, that was starting to eat at Cloud.

"I'd better get out. It's time to get ready for school."

Cloud stepped out of the shower and headed for his room. When they had moved, Zack and Cloud each got their own room. Which, Cloud guessed, Zack was happy for. Cloud turned on the overhead light only to hear a moan come from his bed. he looked over to see Reno laying on his bed and he looked like he was sleeping.

"What are you doing in my bed Reno. It's time for school. Get your lazy ass up." Cloud grabbed some clothes from his closet and started to change. He finished putting on his pants and started to look for a shirt when he heard Reno speak to him.

"You know, you're be pretty hot. If only you wern't Zack's bro."

Cloud just stared at Reno. After a few seconds of staring Cloud turned away from Reno and sifted through is closet for something that Reno could wear. After finding some of Zack's old clothes in his closet, he handed them to Reno.

"So what would you do if I wern't Zack's brother?" Cloud asked, while gathering his books up and putting them into his backpack.

Reno only smirked. "So you don't deny it then."

"Deny what." Cloud answered matter-of-factly.

"That you have no problems with being gay."

Cloud swung his backpack over his shoulder and turned towards Reno.

"None." was all Cloud said before turning and walking out his bedroom door, leaving Reno with a change of clothes and a confused look on his face.

Once everyone was changed and had breakfast, they left together, walking to school like any normal day.

"So,what do you think we will be doing today." Reno asked, lighting up a cigirette.

"Hey! Reno put that out! I don't want Cloud to be---"

"Exposed to it?!" Cloud yelled as he grabbed the cigirette from Reno's mouth and put it into his, inhaleing deeply. Then, throwing it to the ground, continued walking towards the school as if nothing ever happened.

"Cloud! what the HELL did you do that for! Smoking is bad for you! I don't ever want to see you doing that again!" Zack yelled at him.

Cloud turned around, walked up to his brother and stood right in front of him. "You don't know anything about me. **NOTHING!**" Cloud screamed at him. "You are so **FUCKIN' **oblivious to everything around you I bet you never even noticed that I--" He stopped himself.

"That you what?" Zack stared at cloud, dumfounded that his younger brother had just done that.

Cloud just looked down and ran off towards the school.

"Geeze. What's eating him." Reno murmered.

"I..I don't know. And that seems to be the problem..." Zack looked down and then to Reno. "Let's go before we are late. Gotta love Chemistry with Professor Hojo."

And with that, Zack and Reno continued walking towards the school.

__________________________________________________________________________


	2. Unrequired Love

**AUTHORS NOTES: **B&E is breaking and entering, or robbing someone's home without them knowing. **

Cloud ran to the school, not caring where he was going. Only when he was tired did he stop and look around him. He had run to the school's roof without realizing it. Out of breath, he sat down and leaned against the cool cement wall, hugging his knees.

"Why doesn't Zack love me back? Why does he have to be so Oblivious to everything I do?!" Cloud choked out, tears streaming down his face. "Why can't he just see how much he means to me?!"

Cloud sat there crying for a few minutes then wiped his eyes and stood up. If he stayed any longer he'd be late for class. Quickly brushing off his clothes, he walked down the stairs and to his classroom. 'It's going to be a long day...'

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cloud was sitting on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was indeed right about it being a long day. He was almost late for class which got him a scolding from the teacher, started day dreaming half way through and ended up being called on to solve a problem he had no idea how to solve, and to top it all off, he ended up walking home in the rain alone because Zack and Reno decided to ditch class and leave.

"If I end up with a cold, I swear I'll give it to the both of them. It'll be biological warfare at it's finest."

Just then, Cloud heard a knock at the door and got up to go answer it. It turned out to be Reno.

"Yo, kid. What's up?" Reno said, as he walked inside and opened the refrigerator.

"Reno? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Zack?"

Cloud closed the door and walked over to Reno.

"Nah. Zack went over to his girlfriend's place. But he told me to come over and check on you."

'Great... ditches me to see his girlfriend and then leaves me with Reno...' Cloud thought to himself. "How nice of you to drop by. Feel free to _LEAVE_ anytime now."

"Geeze, negative much? And besides, I wanted to know why you acted the way you did earlier this morning."

"That's....none of your concern, Reno." Cloud looked down. Reno was the last person he would tell anything to.

"Ah, but it is. You stole my cigarette so you made it my business."

"Look, if you want your damn cigarette replaced, you know where they are in my drawer, just go get a damn pack and leave me alone."

Cloud walked past Reno and went up the stairs to his room. He didn't feel like talking to Reno, but he knew the red head would persist. And as expected, Reno followed him a few minutes later. He walked in and opened Cloud's draw where he kept a few packs of cigarettes and pulled one out.

"Want one?" Reno offered to Cloud.

"You know I do."

Reno walked over to Cloud's bed and sat down on the floor, leaning against it. Cloud followed suit and sat beside him, taking one of the cigarettes from Reno. After a few minutes of silence, Reno was the first to speak.

"Did you mean what you said about not having any problems with being gay?"

Cloud looked at the ceiling with his cigarette hanging from his mouth. "Ya. Ya I suppose so." He finally answered.

"So what would you do if I kissed you?"

Cloud tapped the end of his cigarette on an empty soda can they had been using as an ashtray.

"I don't know. Never been kissed before." Cloud put his cigarette back in his mouth.

Reno looked at Cloud from the corner of his eye. "Never huh.." He dropped his cigarette into the can and grabbed Clouds', inhaling once before putting it into the can as well.

"I wasn't done with that you know."

"Ya you were."

Reno leaned over and pressed his lips to Clouds', kissing him gently. Cloud half closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss. He never expected Reno to have a soft side but, low and behold, he did. Reno pushed Cloud over so he was on top of him and started kissing down his neck, making Cloud moan from the pleasure. Soon, Reno had Cloud's shirt off and was kissing down his stomach.

'No,' Cloud thought, 'This isn't right. It isn't Zack. It's nice, but it isn't Zack.'

"Reno...Please....Stop."

Reno sighed and sat up to a sitting position. "It's Zack right."

"W...what?" Cloud sat up and looked at Reno.

"It's because I'm not Zack."

"No...I mean...ya...I mean...How did you know..."

"Please. The way you look at Zack....anyone could tell."

"Obviously he can't." Cloud sighed and looked for the pack of cigarettes. He needed one really bad about now.

"Well I have to say, he can be sorta dense sometimes. But he tries hard Cloud, he really does. He's very protective about you."

"Ya well I hate it! 'Cloud, don't walk home alone' 'Cloud, don't smoke it's bad for you' Cloud this, Cloud that! I'm tired of it! He treats me like a **CHILD**!"

Reno looked down and nodded. "He does tend to do that. Have you tried telling him that? I'm sure he'd listen to you."

Cloud sneered. "Ya right. He's to oblivious to know what I do or how I feel. All he cares about is keeping his little brother out of trouble. I should go join the addicts at school. Maybe then he'd see something."

"Hey, I wouldn't go that far. But if you want to make him wake up, why not come clubbing with me tomorrow? Or we could do a B&E**."

"Thanks Reno. But I couldn't get into a club. I'm not old enough. And the last time I did a B&E I almost got caught."

"Oh don't give me that BS. I know you have a fake ID. Otherwise you wouldn't have that bottle of vodka under your bed. And the only reason you almost got caught was because you weren't with me! Duhh."

Cloud couldn't help but smile at Reno's dumbness. He always knew how to cheer Cloud up. He remembered the first time Zack brought Reno over. Their mother had gone to a meeting so Zack had rented some movies for them to watch. Cloud hadn't liked Reno very well at first. He was crude and in some cases down right obnoxious, but he grew on Cloud. And after that day, Reno sorta became their new roommate.

"OK, you got me. Where do you want to meet?"

Reno smirked. "The bar down the street from the school."

"Reno...you aren't talking about that bar that you and Zack went to last night right?"

"No, no. You're too new to being gay for me to take you there. I'm talking about Seventh Heaven. I'll see you there tomorrow around 11. That's when things start to get good. "

"Ok, I'll see you there."

"Good," Reno said as he stood up and started walking towards Cloud's door., "Well, I need to go. I'll see you later Cloud."

"Hey, Reno. If I'm too new to go to that bar, why did you take Zack?"

Reno looked at Cloud and smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know." Was all he said before walking out the door, leaving Cloud curious to know.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few hours later, Zack came home. Cloud was in the kitchen when he stumbled in, looking like something had run over him.

Cloud turned to look at him and gasped. "You look like SHIT! What happened to you?!"

Zack sat down at the kitchen table and laid his head down on it. "Don't ask..." He whined.

"Come on Zack, tell me. It can't be that bad."

Zack lifted his head up and looked at Cloud. "Aerith made me make her a flower wagon."

"Aerith? Your girlfriend I presume?"

"Ya she's my girlfriend. I like her a lot but sometimes I wish she wouldn't work me so damn much. I mean, she's nice and all, and she's great in bed but...I don't know. Maybe she's not right for me."

'Wait...so he's getting tired of his girlfriend? This may be my chance to get Zack to realize how I feel for him!'

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I...I am going to take a shower. Call me when dinner is ready." Zack got up from the table and headed up stairs.

"Well....that wasn't what I was hoping for." Cloud muttered to himself after Zack had gone upstairs.

Cloud set a timer so he wouldn't burn the food in the oven. He then kept himself busy in the kitchen cooking, cleaning and setting the dishes out on the table. Though it looked like he was all there, he was really off in another world where Zack knew about his feeling and was ok with them. He shook his head back and forth. No, what was he thinking. That would never happen.

The timer went off and Cloud pulled the dish out of the oven and set it on the stove burners to cool down. He leaned against the counter and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt hot breath on his neck., making an involuntary shiver run down him. He opened his eyes and saw that Zack had one arm on either side of the counter pinning him there, his face mere inches from Cloud's.

"Zack....what are you doing...?"

Cloud smelled alcohol on his brother's breath. Was Zack drunk? He couldn't possibly get drunk that fast. He just went upstairs for God's sake! Zack had to have drunk a lot to even get this way.

"Cloud...I love you." Zack whispered as he pressed his lips to Cloud's.

It seemed like time itself stopped when Zack kissed him. His lips felt cool and soft against Cloud's. He grinded against Cloud's crotch, making him moan into the kiss. Zack bit Cloud's bottom lip, making Cloud gasp and giving him enough time to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Zack tasted so good. Even the alcohol on his lips tasted good to Cloud. It was even better then he had thought it would be. Before Cloud knew it, Zack had moved them upstairs and into his room where he promptly shoved Cloud on his bed. Zack straddled Cloud's waist and pulled off his shirt. "You're so beautiful Cloud."

Cloud blushed at the compliment. "Not as beautiful as you are Zack." At that, Zack crushed his lips back to Clouds, kissing him furiously. Suddenly, Zack stopped kissing Cloud and his eyes got wide. He clamped a hand over his mouth and ran out of the room. Seconds later Cloud could hear Zack wrenching in the bathroom. He got up and walked into the bathroom to try to help Zack as much as he could.

After Zack was done wrenching into the toilet, he passed out on the floor. Cloud, who despite his small size, easily carried Zack back to bed. Once he got Zack into bed,he laid down next to him and cuddled up to him. One good thing about Zack was, he was practically a furnace and Cloud was practically an ice cube so it always felt good to cuddle up to Zack. Zack unconsciously wrapped his arms around Cloud, holding the young blond to him. It wasn't long before Cloud fell asleep in his arms.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next morning, Cloud woke up early, still wrapped in Zack's embrace. He climbed out of bed slowly so as not to wake the sleeping Zack. He walked into the bathroom and started to wash his face. When he looked into the mirror he couldn't believe what he saw. His lip was swelled and turning purple in spots where Zack had bit him.

"I don't remember him biting me that hard...."

And then it clicked. Zack had told Cloud he loved him last night. He almost let out a yell he was so happy. He went downstairs and started making some coffee. It was Saturday today so no school for him. 'Thank God' he thought to himself. After the coffee was done he started to clean up the spoiled food that was left out the night before, forgotten in all the bliss. Once that was taken care of he started making breakfast.

"Waz all da noise..." A sleepy Reno walked in from the living room.

Cloud wasn't the least bit surprised that Reno was there. He practically lived at their house anyway."Hey Reno. When did you get in?"

"Unn...'bout 12am."

Cloud laughed. "That early huh? Do I want to know what you were doing?"

"No, not really. What's for breakfast?" Reno wandered over to Cloud's side.

"Same as always – Bacon, eggs, and toast." Cloud said as he pulled out a frying pan and started to crack the eggs.

"Oh, right. Anyway, I think I'll take a shower. Mind if I borrow some of your clothes Cloud?"

"Ya, go ahead Reno. Hey, before you take a shower, wake Zack up ok?"

Reno smiled devilishly. "Can do." he said, and started up the stairs.

A few minutes later Cloud heard a** 'THUMP!' **from upstairs then:

"WHAT THE FUCK?! RENO YOU ASSHOLE! WHEN I GET AHOLD OF YOU SO HELP ME GOD!"

Cloud heard a few more curse words yelled and the slam of a door he presumed to be either Zack's or the bathroom. He shook his head and continued on with making breakfast. Soon, a very pissed-off, half awake Zack came down the stairs mumbling something that sounded like "Fucking dumbass"

"Morning Zack."

"Ya...morning Clou– WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR LIP?!"

Cloud's heart dropped. "So you don't remember anything that happened last night?"

"I remember coming home and talking to you. Then I went up stairs to take a shower and the rest is fuzzy. Why? What happened?"

Cloud closed his eyes and sighed.. "Nothing. You had to much to drink and passed out. I put you to bed and then came back down to get a glass of water and fell down the stairs. That's all." Cloud lied. His heart hurt. Zack didn't remember anything that happened last night. He didn't remember confessing to Cloud, or kissing him, or groping him all over. It might as well have never happened.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Zack grabbed Cloud's arm, but Cloud yanked it away.

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt." Cloud focused himself on cooking breakfast.

"Well....ok I guess..."

A few minutes passed without either of them talking. Cloud finished cooking breakfast and put it on the table.

"Cloud, if there was something wrong, would you tell me?" Zack suddenly blurted out.

Cloud looked at Zack with sad eyes. "No." He whispered, and then ran up the stairs to his room, Knocking Reno sideways as he ran.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I don't get it. What did I do wrong?" Zack muttered as he put his head in his hands.

"You mean why Cloud is so upset?"

"No, I mean why my cooking sucks. Of course I mean Cloud!"

"Ok, no need to scream." 'He's probably just upset because you got drunk last night, told Cloud you loved him, and then shoved your tongue down his throat.' Reno thought.

"Why don't you talk to him. Get him to tell you why he's upset."

"I'll try, but Cloud never tells me anything."

"Well, give him time. I'm sure he's just not used to you actually paying attention to how he feels."

"What's that supposed to mean, Reno." Zack glared at him.

"Nothing at all," Reno muttered. "But you are a little oblivious."

"I am** NOT**. I care about Cloud's feelings!"

"Ya, well just go talk to him." At that, Reno grabbed a plate of food and went into the living room to watch TV.

"I guess, I should go talk to him."

"Ya, That'd be good" Reno shouted from the living room.

"Shuddap Reno!" Zack yelled as he went up the stairs.

Zack knocked on Cloud's door. "Can I come in Cloud?"

"Oh, Zack.....Um...no."

"C'mon Cloud. Let me in." Zack turned the door handle but it was locked.

"Why should I let you in?" Cloud slurred.

"Cloud? Are you ok? You don't sound right."

"**OK? NO I AM NOT OK!" **

Cloud flung the door open. "What do you want from me Zack?!"

Zack only stared at his younger brother. Cloud's eyes were red and swelled from where he'd been wiping the tears away. But Zack wasn't looking at that. He was more focused on the bottle of alcohol that Cloud had in his hand.

"Cloud....are you drunk?"

Cloud laughed bitterly and tried to slam the door on Zack, but he was quicker then Cloud had expected and managed to slip into Cloud's room.

"Cloud, what are you doing? You know drinking isn't good for you. It makes you do stupid things."

"Ha! It didn't stop you last night when you--" Cloud stopped himself.

"When I what? Cloud, did something happen last night that you didn't tell me?"

"It's nothing." Cloud muttered and sat on his bed.

"It's not nothing," Zack walked over and sat next to Cloud. "I did something that hurt you and I want to fix it. So please....tell me."

After a few minutes Cloud looked at Zack. "Why are you acting like you care about me? Is there something you want from me?"

"Of course I care about you Cloud! You're my little brother!"

"Ya, that's right. I'm **JUST **you're little brother. Why do you keep doing this to me, Zack? Make up your damn MIND!" Cloud threw the bottle on the ground, making Zack jump as it hit the floor and shattered. Cloud looked down at the glass and then to Zack.

"I...I need to go." Cloud tried to run out the door but Zack grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Cloud, what are you talking about? Tell me."

"It's because..."

"Cloud..." Zack encouraged. "It's ok, No matter what I'll always be there."

Cloud looked down at the floor and wiped his eyes again. "Zack, I lied to you this morning. I said that I fell down the stairs after I carried you to bed and busted my lip. Well... the real story is...last night when you came home you went upstairs to take a shower while I finished making dinner. After a few minutes you came back downstairs and...."

"Cloud, what did I do?" Zack said, his eyes wide and worried.

"You ended up pinning me to the counter and kissing me. You even told me you loved me. After that you pulled me upstairs to your room..."

Zack was stunned. How could he have done that to his little brother? "Cloud....I didn't....I mean...I didn't sleep with you did I?"

"No...you didn't have enough time to. After you brought me up you ended up running to the bathroom to wrench. The most you did was take my shirt off. And to think I actually thought you meant what you said about loving me..."

Zack sat down on Cloud's bed and sighed. "Cloud, I'm sorry, so sorry. I was drunk, I didn't mean to do that to you. If I'd known what was going to happen--"

"You wouldn't have done it over again...would you?"

"No, I wouldn't. Cloud, I would never hurt you."

Cloud felt like a cold pick had been shoved through his heart. Zack didn't feel the same way about him as he felt for Zack. He had to get out of here. After all, why stay when the only thing that he loved didn't love him back?

"You didn't 'hurt' me when you pinned me to the counter. You didn't 'hurt' me when you said you loved me and you didn't 'hurt' me, when you kissed me! It's when you took it** back** that you hurt me. So don't say you would never hurt me because you already did."

At that, Cloud ran down the stairs,and out the door, almost knocking Reno down again as he went past.

"Cloud?! What the hell! Wait!" Reno screamed, but Cloud was already gone.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**AUTHORS NOTES: **There you go, second chapter is UP! I was surprised when I kept getting getting E-mails saying that people had sent reviews and had favoured my story! I honestly didn't think it was that good, but I'm glad people like it!

I'm working on chapter 3 for this, but I'm also writing a little for the other stories as well so we shall see!! Until next time!

~KIRA~


	3. The Nightmare

**AUTHORS NOTES: **_*Hai is Japanese for yes. I'm sure everyone knows this already but just in case :P Also a warning for people who like Sephiroth. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cloud didn't know where he was. He had run from the house and somehow ended up in what looked like downtown Midgar. He decided to walk down the streets, exploring this new part of town. As he walked, he looked at the buildings, 'how dilapidated. I feel bad for whoever is forced to live like this...' He thought to himself.

Cloud heard someone scream. He looked ahead of him to see an old lady holding on to her purse screaming as a younger man tried to take it from her.

"Stop!Leave her alone!" Cloud yelled as he ran over to the lady. The man yanked the purse from her hands and ran down a back alley with Cloud right on his heels.

"I said **STOP DAMMIT!**"

Cloud caught up to the man and jumped on his back, knocking him down. He straddled the younger mans waist and punched him until the man threw Cloud off and kicked him in the stomach. Cloud gasped and groaned as he tried to get up again. The man tried to kick Cloud again, but Cloud caught his foot and flipped him to the ground. He jumped on the younger man and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Why did you steal from that old lady?!" Cloud yelled, "It's not right! Get a job and earn your money like everyone else does!" The man tried to get Cloud off of him, but Cloud punched him in the jaw and knocked him unconscious.

"Shit..." Cloud muttered as he grabbed the lady's purse.

He walked back down the alley to find the lady sitting on a bench across the street crying. He walked over to her and handed the stolen purse to her. She snatched it from him and started walking down the street. When she was out of sight, Cloud started walking down the street as he had before.

"Not even a damn thank you..."Cloud sighed to himself "Even after I got her damn purse back too..."

Cloud wiped his forehead and saw that he was bleeding. "Maybe I shouldn't have helped her..." But he knew that was a lie. He couldn't have helped himself. He knew no matter what, he would have helped her.

"Cloud?"

at hearing his name called, Cloud turned around and looked at the source of the voice. It turned out to be Sephiroth, a friend of Zack's at school.

"Sephiroth? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, the usual clubbing."

It was then that Cloud noticed his attire and gasped. He was wearing a red see-threw shirt and tight black jeans. Sephiroth walked over to Cloud and circled him, so that he was behind him.

"So, what about you? Why are you here, Cloud." Sephiroth whispered in Cloud's ear.

"I-- I uhh...had a fight with Zack. C-could you not do that?" Cloud shuddered.

"Ah, are your ears your weak spot?" Sephiroth whispered, close enough to almost touch Cloud's ear. "Or maybe it's your neck"

Sephiroth nipped Cloud's neck and smirked in pure amusement as Cloud jumped.

"Guess it's both."

"S-stop it! Leave me alone, Sephiroth. Save your stupid tricks for someone else." Cloud said, as he started walking down the street again. Unfortunately for Cloud, Sephiroth followed him.

"Why so cruel Cloud? You know you've liked me ever since Zack introduced us."

Cloud stopped in mid step. He turned to Sephiroth and opened his mouth to say something, but was shocked when Sephiroth pressed his lips to his.

"Mph...Seph...iroth..." Cloud mumbled out between kisses. Suddenly, Sephiroth stopped.

"My place. **Now.**"

Cloud found himself being dragged into a house. Sephiroth's house and shoved against a wall.

"Strip." Sephiroth said, as he ripped Cloud's shirt off.

"W-What are you doing?! Stop!" Cloud screamed.

"Why? You know you like it." Sephiroth whispered to Cloud, bitting his ear and nibbling on it.

Cloud moaned, his knees weak from Sehpiroth's bitting. "Q-quit it..." Cloud tried to push Sephiroth away, but to no avail.

Instead, Sephiroth moved downward, licking and nipping Clouds neck, making Cloud moan louder then before. Soon, they made their way to Sephiroth's bedroom where Cloud was roughly shoved down onto the large bed. In seconds, Sephiroth was on top of him, kissing him furiously. He licked Cloud's bottom lip, making Cloud gasp and giving Sephiroth a chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. They battled for dominance but Cloud soon gave up and surrendered to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth broke the kiss, panting and looking at Cloud with lust-filled eyes.

"Pants. Off. Now." he muttered while yanking Cloud's pants off.

"I...Sephiroth....no...I can't do this. I won't. I already love someone. I can't just go a screw someone else. I love him to much. I need to go."

"I never said you had a choice." Sephiroth smiled devilishly at Cloud. "You **WILL **stay, I **WILL** fuck you, and you **WILL** like it." He commanded.

Cloud tried to push Sephiroth off of him again, but he wouldn't budge. Sephiroth had him pinned down by his arms. He leaned down to Cloud's face and licked the dried blood off of his forehead. "Don't worry, you'll like it." Cloud felt violated and vulnerable all at the same time.

"No, I won't like it, and I'm going home!" Cloud yelled at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth frowned. He raised his arm up and back handed Cloud across the face so hard he cried out from the pain and shock of the blow. He was sure that was going to leave a bruise.

"Now, I don't like hitting, but if you don't do everything I say, then I'll be forced to beat you. Understand?" Sephiroth said as he raised his arm again.

Cloud shook his head quickly.

"Good. From now on, you will address me as Master. Understand?"

Cloud did nothing this time. He would be damned if he would call him 'Master'.

Seeing the defiance in Cloud's eyes, Sephiroth laughed for a second then struck Cloud across the face again. And again, Cloud cried out in pain. "I said, **DO YOU UNDERSTAND!**"

"Y-YES!" Cloud sobbed.

"YES **WHAT**?!" Sephiroth yelled.

"_**YES MASTER**_!" Cloud screamed. He was so full of resentment and embarrassment.

"Excellent. Now let the games begin." Sephiroth whispered to Cloud.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was midnight before Cloud stumbled into his house, no shirt, pants torn and blood all over him. He managed to make it into the kitchen and then collapsed onto the floor, sobbing.

"He's back! Oh God, he's covered in blood. Quickly, let's get him to bed." Someone said. Cloud couldn't see who it was. His sight was blurry from the blood in his eyes. But then again, he didn't really care who it was. It had to be better then what _HE_ did to him.

"God, he's bleeding all over. Get a washcloth and some bandages!"

Again, someone was talking. He tried to hear what they were saying but he couldn't hear them well. It was getting harder to see as well. 'Am I...dying? No...I can't die! Zack doesn't know how much I love him yet! I can't go without telling him!' Cloud's mind raced with those thoughts, over and over again.

He gasped when something cold was draped over his forehead. And cheek. It felt so deliciously nice. Soon, Cloud's vision fainted completely and he was left with nothing but darkness.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cloud awoke to have the sun shining in his eyes. It seemed like forever that he was asleep. He tried to sit up but pain shot through his body, making him yelp from the pain.

"You're awake!"

Cloud turned his head to see his brother leaning against the wall. He got up hurriedly and kneeled next to the bed.

"Cloud, I'm sorry, so very sorry..." He apologized. "If I hadn't said those things to you maybe this wouldn't have happened. If I'd have only listened to you, heard you out. God Cloud you scared me, don't you ever do that again!" Zack was crying now. "I was so worried about you!"

Zack grabbed his brother and hugged him tightly. It was only when Cloud pounded on his shoulder that he let go.

"You....were worried about me?" Cloud was puzzled.

"Of course I was! Your my brother! I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Ya...brother...I'm Just a brother to you." Cloud muttered, barely audible.

"What did you say Cloud? I didn't hear it..."

"I didn't say anything." Cloud looked at his arms, seeing all the battle scars and dried blood from last night. "I want a shower."

"Ah...Sure. I'll help you." Zack lifted Cloud up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom. Cloud, who wasn't expecting it, clung to Zack like a safety line.

"I-I can walk by myself!" That was total BS and both Cloud and Zack knew it.

"Sure you can." Zack smiled

He set Cloud down on the bathroom counter and started the water for him.

"There, now we wait for it to heat up." Zack turned to Cloud and looked at him for a while.

"W-What?" Cloud stuttered, just that moment noticing he was being stared at.

"I was wondering...What happened to you last night?"

"I was--" He remember all the horrible things that was done to him by Sephiroth and quickly lied. " I don't remember."

"Oh....ok then." Zack turned his attention back on the water. When it was warm enough he turned to Cloud and slid his shirt off.

"STOP IT!" Cloud screamed. Startled, Zack jumped back and hit the wall.

"Ouch! Why are you yelling Cloud?!" Zack said, holding his head with both hands.

"I—Sorry. Look, I can do that myself. Just leave." Cloud muttered coldly.

Zack nodded his throbbing head and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Cloud sighed and attempted to get off the counter without falling down. When he finally made it into the shower, he stripped his clothes off and looked at himself in the mirror. He had cuts and puncher wounds all over him. Plus bruises were everywhere on his pale skin, marring it. The worse bruise was on his face. Though there was a good sized one on his rib cage as well. Helooked like he got hit with a baseball bat and then run over for good measure.

He sighed again and stepped into the shower, letting the water roll off of him. He started scrubbing his body down furiously, making sure every inch of him was covered. And by the time he was done scrubbing himself, he was raw all over. He sat down on the shower floor and leaned against the tile wall. He started crying,covering his face with his hands. He didn't feel sad, he didn't feel happy. Hell, he didn't even feel angry. He just hurt. All over, he hurt.

A few minutes later he heard the door open and then Zack's voice. "Are you ready to come out Cloud?"

"Ya...just a sec." He hauled himself up and turned off the water at the tap. Stepping out of the shower, he heard Zack gasp.

"What?" Cloud said to him.

"You're covered in bruises, Cloud!" Zack exclaimed.

"I'll live." was Cloud's only response.

"They wern't there yesterday...." Zack murmured.

He grabbed the clothes that Zack had just brought him and started to get dressed. He watched Zack out of the corner of his eye. 'Is he...could he be checking me out?' Cloud thought to himself. 'Nahh. He doesn't like me like that.' he shook his head and continued getting dressed. Suddenly he felt a cool hand pressed to his cheek. He looked wide-eyed at Zack. "What are you doing?" Cloud gasped out.

"You have a bad bruise here."

"S-so what. You gonna kiss all the bruises on my body and make them better?"

"If you'd like."

Cloud didn't even have time to think about moving. Zack had already pushed him against the wall and started kissing his body all over. Cloud covered his mouth so he wouldn't moan, a blush creeping to his face. Zack pressed his body against Cloud's, making him shiver all over from the heat of Zack's body. Zack grinded their groins together and Cloud gasped from the contact. Suddenly Zack whispered in his ear. "Tell me who did it Cloud." He asked sweetly, nipping Cloud's ear.

"Seph...iroth." He panted.

Zack kissed Cloud on the cheek and swooped him up in his arms again, and carried him to bed.

"Zack! I don't have my shirt!" Cloud whined.

"I wouldn't worry about that. I'll just get you another one." Zack said, as he gently laid Cloud down on the bed. He walked across the room to the closet and pulled out a shirt for Cloud all the while planning the death of Sephiroth.

He handed the shirt to Cloud. "I'm going to go out and get some food. Is there anything you would like, Cloud?"

"Umm....I want a--"

"Wait, let me guess. You want a chocolate bar right?" Zack guessed.

"Ya...ya I do." Cloud smiled. Zack knew him better then he thought.

"Ya I figured. You always ask for the same thing." Zack smiled and stuck out his tongue. "Well I'm gonna go. Reno is downstairs so if you need anything call for him."

"Right. I will." Cloud promised his brotheer..

When Zack left the room, Cloud flopped back on the bed and sighed. 'That was....intense.' He thought, 'why did Zack do that? I wasn't serious when I said to kiss the bruises... Why does he keep sending me so many different signals?' Cloud sighed. "Why can't you make up your mind, Zack."

After a few minutes of looking at the ceiling, he decided a nap would be nice. He snuggled down into the covers and slowly his eyes began to droop.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zack stomped down the stairs and through the kitchen, attracting the attention of Reno as he was leaving.

Reno jumped off the couch and ran after Zack and caught him before he left the house. "Zack? Where are you going? Is Cloud ok?"

"Ya, Cloud's ok. Listen I need you to stay here and watch Cloud incase he needs anything."

"So then where are you going."

Zack sighed and looked down.

"Zaaack." Reno whined, "Tell me already I need to know. You owe me that much at least."

"I got Cloud to tell me who did it to him."

Reno gasped. "Who was it?!"

"Sephiroth." Zack murmured.

"Sephiroth did it to him?! I thought he was your friend!"

"Ya...Ya I thought he was too." At that Zack started to walk out the door.

"Zack....what are you going to do?"

".......Revenge." Zack glared at Reno with fury in his eyes. Seeing this, he let Zack leave.

"Don't do anything stupid... Zack.." Reno sighed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zack stormed across town, only stopping once at a store. He ran around the store, grabbing only 2 items. A baseball bat, steel I might add, and a chocolate bar for Cloud. He walked swiftly towards the check out counter.

"Planning on playing?" the clerk asked.

"Planin' on something but it ain't baseball." Zack muttered darkly.

The clerk moved a little quicker, hurrying to get this lunatic out of his store. Zack left just as quickly as he came, weapon in hand and a chocolate bar in his pocket

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zack walked across town to his 'friends' place. As he was walking, he thought about what he was going to do, and what would happen if he was caught doing it. Midgar was **NOT **a place to go to jail. But if he did get caught, which wasn't likely, it would be worth getting revenge for his brother. What Sephiroth did to Cloud was **NOT** going to be tolerated by Zack..

He walked into Sephiroth's apartment and rung the doorbell. He raised the bat, ready to strike when the door opened. He could hear movement inside the apartment. When the door opened, Zack paused. It wasn't Sephiroth. It was a young boy, about Cloud's age, maybe younger. Zack lowered the bat and looked at the boy. He had solid black hair that streamed down his back. He was in nothing but a pair of black pants with the button undone.

" Did Sephiroth force you here?" Zack asked the boy. The boy nodded his head.

" Ok, this is what I want you to do," Zack wrote his address on a slip of paper. "I want you to go to this address. There is a red haired man named Reno. Tell him that Zack sent you and that he should take care of you. Can you do that?"

The boy took the paper and looked at Zack. "Hai*" was all he said before bolting down the hall and out onto the street. Zack then headed up the stairs and into Sephiroth's room. He found the silver haired man asleep on his bed. Zack was so temped to just hit him on the head and be done with it, but that was to simple for him. He wanted Sephiroth to feel the pain what Cloud felt. Still feels. Instead, he shoved the end of the bat into his stomach as hard as he could, making Sephiroth gasp and fall off the bed.

"Wake up you sonavabitch." Zack snarled.

"Z-Zack! Why are you here?!" Sephiroth choked out.

"Don't play that shit with me! You know why I'm here!" Zack brought the baseball bat down on Sephiroth as hard as he could in his stomach. He heard something crack and then Sephiroth howled with pain.

"How does it feel!" Zack shouted and hit him again. This time he knee capped him. And again, Sephiroth screamed in pain, holding his leg.

"Don't shit with my family! You do it again, and I'll kill you!" he kicked Sephiroth in the stomach, knocking him over. "If I ever see you forcing another kid to fuck you, and god I hope you try it, I'll kill you. You tell anyone, the cops, people at school, parents, family members, I'll kill you **AND** them. _**UNDERSTAND**_?!" Zack screamed.

"I- I understand!" Sehpiroth sobbed out.

"Good. Remember what I told you! Don't shit with me, because _**I WILL KILL YOU**_." Zack hissed.

After that threat, he left the apartment and walked to the river on the outskirts of town. He tossed the bat into the water and then took off his jacket that was splattered with blood and, after taking Cloud's chocolate bar out, fill the pockets with rocks and tossed it in the water with the bat. Afterwards, he headed home to check on Cloud and to take a hot shower.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cloud woke up and looked at the clock. It was 6pm. He slept for a long time. He got out of bed and stretched. Yawning, he went downstairs to get some water. As he walked into the kitchen, he noticed Zack and Reno sitting at the table with some other kid. He was scarfing down food in what seemed like an impossible rate to Cloud.

Zack was the first to notice Cloud's presence. "Hey, Cloud.'Bout time you got up."

"How ya feelin' spikey?" Reno asked.

"I'm fine. Little tired still,but otherwise fine." Cloud murmured.

Cloud walked over to the table and sat down next to Zack and Reno, staring at the kid across the table.

"Who is this?" Cloud asked Zack.

"Cloud, this is Vincent. Vincent, this is Cloud." Vincent looked at Cloud and nodded, Cloud did the same.

"Where did you find him at?" Cloud asked.

Zack made a 'uhhh' sound and looked over to Reno for help. " Zack found him on the way to the grocery store. He was uhhh..." Reno studdered.

"He was dragged into an alley by 4 guys and it looked like they were going to hurt him so I stepped in. I'm glad I did because this kid hasn't eaten in a while."

"I see." Cloud said, staring at Vincent. He had finished eating and was staring at them.

"If you're done eating, why don't you take a shower, Vincent."

Vincent nodded his head. "Ok, Reno could you show him to the bathroom and get him some spare clothes to change into?" Zack poked Reno in the ribs, making him squirm.

"Alright, alright. C'mon Vince, I'll show you around I suppose." Reno stuck his tongue out at Zack as he and Vincent went up the stairs.

"Zack...I wanted to ask you.... What happened earlier..you know, in the bathroom..."

Zack smiled sadly and looked at Cloud. "I have your chocolate bar." He got up and pulled Cloud's chocolate out of the freezer and handed it to him.

"You changed the subject..." Cloud pouted.

"Cloud I--" Zack started but was interrupted.

"I'm thirsty." Cloud interjected.

"O-ok I'll get you some water." Zack got up and went over to the tap. He filled a glass full of water and walked back to Cloud, handing him his water.

"Thanks." Cloud took the water and took a sip. Suddenly, Zack leaned down over Cloud and hugged him from behind, leaning his head on Cloud's shoulder. Cloud jumped when he felt Zack's breath on his neck, nearly choked on the water.

"What are...you doing...?" Cloud said slowly.

"Nnhggg. Nothing. Tired."

He and Cloud just sat there like that for what seemed like hours to Cloud, but it had only been a few minutes. Soon, Cloud heard Zack snoring slightly. He laughed quietly to himself and looked at Zack. 'You know, you might be cute if you weren't drooling on my shoulder.' Cloud thought.

He slowly leaned towards Zack and pressed his lips to his brother's. Zack's eyes fluttered and opened slightly. Cloud tried to pull away but before he knew it, Zack's arms were behind his head, forcing them together. The kiss continued until they were forced to break for air. "Cloud...." Zack panted. He kissed Cloud quickly on the lips and then his bruised cheek. Cloud climbed onto Zack's lap. He attacked Zack's neck, nipping and sucking at his flesh. Zack moaned and somehow managed to stand up, hold Cloud up, and walk into the living room, falling on the couch.

"Cloud....I love you." Zack whispered to him. Cloud blushed and kissed Zack once more."I love you too, Zack." Cloud whispered back to him. They started to kiss again but then they heard steps creaking and knew that Reno and Vincent were coming back downstairs. They broke apart and scooted away from each other, Cloud quickly turning on the TV before they came.

"Ok, all done. If you want to go take a shower Zack it's open." Reno said as he sat down.

"Nahhh I'm good." Zack stretched and looked at Vincent. "You can sit down is you want."

Vincent walked across the room and curled himself in the corner. Zack,Reno, and Cloud just looked at each other. "Um...I meant on the couch." Reno murmured.

Vincent laid his head on his knees and closed his eyes.

"Hey, guys, uhh...can you go upstairs for a little while?" Reno said, staring at Vincent.

"Ya, sure. Let's go upstairs Cloud." Zack grabbed Cloud's arm and pulled him up the stairs, leaving Reno and Vincent to their own devices.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Reno walked over to where Vincent sat in the corner of the living room and sat down next to him. Vincent opened one eye to look at Reno.

"So...Vince. Why were you at Sephiroth's place?"

Vincent jumped at the mention of Sephiroth's name.

"Were you forced to go with him?" Reno pushed.

"I'm a whore, a street rat from the slums. He offered me food, shelter, a bed. And all I had to do was sleep with him. Not like it was anything new to me." Vincent muttered bitterly.

Reno nodded his head."Ah, so you to then? I used to be a street rat too. We do what we have to do to survive. I got lucky though. After mom sold me off to her pimp, I escaped and joined a gang. They treated me better then anyone else."

"Ya well we all can't be so lucky now can we."

"No, I suppose not." Reno pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to Vincent. He took one and, using the lighter to ignite the cigarette, inhaled deeply. "I needed that." Vincent said as he exhaled the smoke.

"You and me both." Reno muttered.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, why do you think Reno wanted us to leave?" Cloud questioned Zack.

"Meh. Probably liked him or something. Might be good for him." Zack said, as he folded clothes and put them away.

"Maybe. Zack is he going to stay here?"

"Vincent? Well that depends. If he has no other place to go then I don't see why not."

Cloud nodded his head and laid back on the bed.

""Where's he gonna sleep?" Cloud sat up and looked at Zack.

"Well. He can sleep in your room, or in the living room." Zack dropped the shirt he was folding and walked over to Cloud. "Or, he and Reno can have my room and I can stay with you." Zack whispered to Cloud, nipping at his ear.

Cloud shivered. He pushed Zack so he was laying on the bed. "Tease." He said, and jumped on Zack. Cloud nuzzles at Zack's neck, giving him goosebumps all over. "You can stay right here with me. Maybe we can even do more then sleep." He whispered to Zack, making him blush bright red.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**AUTHORS NOTES: Lots a YAOI in this chapter. Please no one kill me for Zack beating up Sephy!!!! I like Sephiroth, really I do. I just needed a bad guy to torture Cloud more. It couldn't be Cid, Aerith is supposedly with Zack, Tifa hasn't come in yet, and Vincent had to be with Reno so...ya ^^ sorries! The idea of Sephiroth raping Cloud was all Zukimori's idea. If you want to visit her Deviantart site it's on my profile along with mine.**

I believe most of Chapter 3 is proof read ,but if there are any mistakes, then it is due to the fact that spell check decided it didn't like my word, or that I had a kitten gnawing on my hand while I was typing/proofreading. Moms gots me a kitten. =D It never leaves me alone for one minute so it's kinda hard to type but I managed!

Thank you for all the reviews!!!! I really appreciate them!

***HAPPY READINGS!***

~KIRA~


	4. Taking Things For Granted

**AUTHORS NOTES:** Ok, first thing, assume it is the current year of 2009. Otherwise it will get everyone confused on dates. **F Holes – See link below. **Bow – Again, link below.

There is a lot about Violins in this chapter, so if you are violin illiterate, as so many, many of my family members and friends are, you can see what I'm talking about at: .org/wiki/Violins The song Vincent is playing is: _Brunch Violin solo in G minor. _It is one of my FAVORITE songs to play. Also, the violin in this chapter is on display at theMusik__instrument museum in Berlin_**, **_is really 306 years old, WAS made by and in _Antonio Stradivar_i's golden age, and is one of his most famous violins, accompanied with his Spanish I and II. I'm sure there are others but that is all that I know of at this time. Link for pics and more info is: .org/wiki/Stradivarius

I encourage those who play any instrument to keep going at it and someday you'll play great. (By the way, if anyone wants to swat Cloud, Zack and Reno in the back of the head for Vincent and me, go right ahead. * wanders off muttering about treating violins badly * Proof read as best as I could in a cramped car.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Breakfast is ready guys! Come and get it if you're going to eat!" Cloud yelled up the stairs. And, as he predicted, no one came down the stairs. Cloud turned around and gasped.

"Vincent! Ahh...you scared me."

"Sorry." Vincent muttered.

"It seems as if it's just me and you again." Cloud said.

"Isn't it always?"

Vincent and Cloud sat at the table, passing food back and forth between themselves until their plates were full. They ate in silence, as Vincent wasn't the type to carry a conversation. When they were done eating, they started the ritual cleanup. Vincent did the dishes and Cloud wiped the table and the counters down.

After Vincent came, he did not stay in Zack's room as they had thought. Instead, he inhabited their basement, which to Cloud's surprise—or not —Zack knew nothing about. However, this did not stop Zack from continually sneaking into his bed at ungodly hours of the night. He couldn't count how many times he had been woken up by Zack climbing into his bed, or nipping his ear, or even going so far as to try and strip him whilst asleep.

"I'll be in the basement." Was all Vincent said as he walked silently down the basement steps.

Cloud sighed and continued cleaning the kitchen. When he was done, he went upstairs to get changed. 'What shall I do today,' Cloud thought to himself. 'Maybe I'll take a walk. We _are_ running a little low on food....' He finished dressing and left a note for Zack, saying he was going out to get groceries.

As Cloud made his way around Midgar, he stopped at several stands, getting a few things at each one. Once he was done, he started his walk home, several bags in hand. When he reached the house, he noticed something in a case, sitting on the door step. It looked like a guitar case but smaller.

Cloud set the bags down and went over to see what this mysterious case was, he found a note tied to the handle.

_Dear Cloud,_

_I hope you are doing well. I'm very sorry for what I have done towards you. What I have done is unforgivable and I hope that one day you can find it in you to forgive me. Your brother, Zack, has already visited me and 'persuaded' me to give an apology and a promise that you shall see nothing of me again. But as a sort of peace offering, I give you this. Take care of it, as it is old and quite valuable. _

_Again, my sincerest apology, _

_Sephiroth._

Cloud couldn't believe what he had read. Sephiroth was sorry? Sorry for forcing him to do things he did not what to do? Sorry for cutting him and holding him captive the entire day? Sorry for taking the one thing away from him that he wanted? He wasn't sorry for anything. The persuading Zack did was probably him beating this shit out of Sephiroth. But still...Cloud had wanted his first time to be with Zack. He wanted it to be a nice experience, not something horrid and...well to put it bluntly, unsettling and painful.

What Sephiroth did was take everything from Cloud that he had ever wanted in life. Even though he has Zack now, it's still not the same as it would have been. Cloud was still wary about what Zack did. If they started to make out, Cloud would be fine. But if Zack did one thing that went further, like grope Cloud's groin, or take off his shirt, Cloud would instantly tense up. It was hard to admit, but Cloud was afraid of sex now. He knew that Zack wouldn't hurt him, but at the same time, he remembered what Sephiroth had done to him and ended up stopping whatever fun he and Zack had started.

Cloud sighed. He grabbed the bags and this new 'gift' of his and entered the house. After putting all of the food away in it's proper place, he took the gift and placed it on the table, debating with himself about opening the case or sending it back with a card that said "Fuck You." His curiosity got the better of him and he opened the case.

Cloud gasped at what he saw. It was a Violin. A beautifully crafted one at that. He picked up the instrument carefully and looked inside through the decorative F holes** to the sticker that would hopefully tell him how old the violin was. He was amazed at what the sticker said.

_**Antonio Stradivari **_

_**1703 **_

'WOW.' Cloud thought to himself. This violin was over 306 **years** old. He very carefully placed the precious instrument in it's protective case. He sat in one of the chairs, gaping it the violin still.

Why had Sephiroth given him a 306 year old violin? He didn't even know how to PLAY it! Even if he did know how to play, why would he use a 306 year old violin? It probably isn't even usable anyway. But if it wasn't worth anything, why had Sephiroth said it was valuable?

As Cloud was thinking to himself, Vincent silently came from the basement and walked into the kitchen. Cloud heard him—or rather the floorboards squeak under his feet. He then heard a gasp and turned around. Vincent was fixated on the instrument on the table. He walked swiftly over to the table.

"C-cloud....Where did you get that from?" Vincent muttered, barely audible.

"Well I went out to get more food and when I came back, this was sitting on the door step. Apparently it was a gift from Sephiroth... "

Vincent examined the instrument and drew an intake of air so fast it didn't seem possible.

"Cloud, do you know what this IS?!"

"Um....a violin?" Cloud didn't know why Vincent was so breathless over a piece of wood anyway. _((A/N: I should KILL Cloud for that comment....)) _

"This is not JUST a violin. This is a _**Antonio Stradivari **_violin. _A TRUE VIOLIN_. It was made in his golden years as well. This could top over 100 MILLION GIL."

Cloud's eyes widened. "100 mil. You're serious? It's just an old piece of wood! How do you even know it's worth that much? It's 306 years old Vincent. It probably isn't even playable!"

"You are so ignorant on this subject. If you want proof then hand me that bow in the case. I'll show you what this 'old piece of wood' can do."

"Um....ok...What's a bow**?"

".......You're serious aren't you..." Vincent muttered as he grabbed the bow from the case. He tightened the bow strings and before Cloud knew that was happening, Vincent had already lifted the bow and struck the strings hard, soaring off in a dark and melancholy tune that swept Cloud away. Vincent continued, his hands moving at an incredible speed over the sound board, making each note vibrate by moving his fingers back and forth. Up and down the sounds went, going from a dark, heavy tone to an extremely sad high pitched whine. When the song was over, Vincent let the violin and bow drop to his side as he looked at the ceiling, breathing hard.

"Vincent.....where did you learn to play like that...It was...amazing..." Cloud said, breathlessly.

"Yes, We'd like to know that as well."

Zack and Reno sauntered into the kitchen.

"Where DID you learn to play like that?"

Vincent put the ancient violin back in it's case and closed the lid, locking the snaps to keep it closed.

"I...haven't played in years. That was....painful...and wonderful at the same time,"Vincent said as he sat down at the table. "I learned to play when I was young. My parents...were musicians. They taught me everything they knew. Even sent me to a music school. Then...." Vincent stopped.

"Then what?" Zack urged.

"Nothing. I'm going downstairs." Vincent left the kitchen and slammed the door to the basement after him.

"Well...that was interesting," Reno said. "Where'd this thing come from anyway?"

As Cloud explained his story again to Zack and Reno, showing them the note that Sephiroth had left him.

"Ok....so Sephiroth gave you a Violin. Worth a million Gil. For free."

"Pretty much." Cloud said.

"Well fuck man, why are we still here?! Let's sell the damned thing!" Reno said, jumping up from the table.

"Hey, Reno, sit cha ass back down. This is Cloud's decision." Zack yelled, swatting Reno on the back of the head.

"So what are you going to do with the violin?" Zack questioned

" I have an idea about what to do." Cloud smiled and grabbed the violin from the table.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Are you sure about this Cloud?" Vincent muttered breathlessly.

"Very sure. It's yours, but only if you keep to your promise." Cloud said as he handed Vincent the violin case.

"Sure, sure. I promise." Vincent took the violin case and opened it. Still as beautiful as it was before.

The deal Cloud had made was simple really. He would give the violin to Vincent, but only if he promised to stay with them and play for them. This was also an attempt to get Vincent to open up to them more. But Cloud knew the way Vincent had looked at the violin suggested that he truly loved playing it, and naturally Vincent, after some convincing, accepted the deal.

"So, now that that is taken care of, let's go eat lunch!" Cloud drug Vincent away from his beloved violin and up the stairs to the kitchen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ok, let me get this straight. These black dots are the notes you play. And you said that they go from A-G. So how do you know which note to play on which string?" Zack pulled at his hair in an attempt to release some of his frustration.

"Simple. There are five lines. They go up or down farther, but let's not worry about those. Each line and space between the line is a note. Like this one here," Vincent pointed to a note on some sheet music in between the second and third lines. "This note here would be A natural and would be played on the A string as open A. Therefore, the note above it must be B because it comes after A."

Zack looked confused. "I don get it....and now my head hurts..."

"Just give up brain is to small for comprehending this." Reno said, while laying on the couch reading a porn magazine, a smile plastered over his face.

Zack threw a music book at Reno, who raised his hand just in time to deflect the flying book. "_**OHHH DENIED BITCH!!!**_" Reno yelled, laughing as Zack jumped from the floor at him.

"I don't know why you're all complaining. It's easy to pick up on." Cloud said, looking through some sheet music.

"Ya well we can't all be musical geniuses now can we." Reno stuck his tongue out at Cloud.

Vincent sighed at the childish behavior and started to put the violin it's it's case. They had all gone out and gotten him some sheet music to play so he wouldn't get bored playing the same old thing over again. But Cloud had to admit, giving Vincent the violin had worked wonders with him. He showed his face more often, talked more, and to everyone's surprise even **SMILED**. It was like they had a totally different Vincent with them now.

Vincent shut the lid to the case. "It's getting late."

He went down the basement stairs and soon returned empty handed. For safeties sake, Vincent leaves the violin downstairs so nothing will happen to it. After all, with Reno and Zack running around the house, anything could happen.

"Ok, he's back. Now let's hit the sack. " Zack said, grabbing Cloud and pulling him up the stairs to his bedroom, leaving Reno and Vincent downstairs. Alone.

"Why do you like that thing so much?" Reno set down his porno and looked at Vincent.

"I just....do." was his answer.

"Any particular reason?" Reno pressed.

" Maybe it's because I think it's....romantic. "

"Romantic hmm."

Reno laid down on the couch again and stared at the ceiling.

"Something wrong, Reno?"

"Oh, no. I was just thinking that you'd look better in tight clothing. Zack's is to big for you."

'Is he serious? He can't be. Now way in hell.' Vincent thought. "Be serious, Reno. I've no time for petty games."

"I'm being serious,yo."Reno got up from the couch and walked over to Vincent. "You're just dense." He pressed his lips to Vincent's, kissing him softly, pulling back so that they ended up sitting on the couch with Vincent straddling his waist.

He expected Vincent to shove him off, to get mad, to do something to inflict pain on him. But he didn't expect to find Vincent to kiss him back. But low and behold, there they were, sitting there making out. All to quickly, though, Vincent broke the kiss and stood up from the couch.

"I...am going to bed now. Good night Reno..." Vincent ran up the stairs. He didn't want to chance sleeping in the basement. It didn't have a lock.

Vincent poked his head into Zack's room to see if he was actually sleeping there or if he had gone into Cloud's room for the night.

**'THUMP'**

'Well that answers my question.' Vincent thought to himself, as he stepped into Zack's room and shut the door behind him, locking it.

'There. Now maybe I can get some peace'

**THUMP! BAM! CRASH! ** _"ZACK!" _Vincent heard Cloud moan.

'or not....'

Vincent laid down on the bed and dozed. Soon, his eyes drifted closed and he fell asleep, oblivious to Reno outside the door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Vincent slept, he started to dream. Unfortunately for him, it was what he considered a nightmare. It was of his parents, and of the only one he ever loved. His Lucrecia.

"_Vincent! There you are! You're going to be late for your lesson!" Lucrecia grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the school._

"_I don't care if I'm late. I hate playing the violin anyway! I don't care about it!" Vincent yanked his arm away from her, making her fall to the ground._

_Vincent didn't care about his lessons, didn't care that his parents worked day and night for him to go to this prestigious music school, he didn't care that he had just flung his friend to the __ground. He just didn't care. _

"_You know...one day...one day it will all be gone. Everything you've ever loved, gone. Your parents, your scholarship, your lessons, and even me. You take everything for granted, Vincent!" She yelled._

"_I don't care about any of it. I just don't care." Vincent said, looking off onto the horizon. _

_Lucrecia slowly stood up and looked at Vincent with hurt eyes. "Vincent...You're impossible to deal with! I don't even know why I fell for you!" Lucrecia started to run off towards the school but stopped suddenly. "I'm so sorry." She said, and continued to run towards the school. _

"_Lucrecia wait!" Vincent yelled, but it was to late. "Lucrecia...I love you too."_

_Vincent walked over to the school. He couldn't prolong it any longer. He knew he'd get yelled at sooner or later. He just preferred it to be sooner._

"_There you are! Come here this instant! You have a lesson to do and since you ditched,again, you can have 20 EXTRA minutes to work!" Vincent's violin teacher yelled._

_He groaned and picked up his violin. Starting off slowly until his teacher cracked her bow down on his hand, he picked up speed. Faster and faster he moved, until suddenly—__**CRACK.**_

"_Um....My string broke." _

"_Well what are you waiting for? FIX IT and continue." She barked at him and left the room for some reason or another. _

"_I think I'd rather ditch again..." Vincent took the old broken string off and replaced it with another. Then, after setting the violin down in it's case, opened the window and jumped out. He didn't care that he was on the second floor, nor did he care that his teacher was at the window yelling at him to get back up there. He just didn't care enough. So he ran. He ran until he was out of breath. He looked around him and saw that he had run all the way to the sector 7 slums. _

"_What's a pretty boy like you doing in a place such as this?" A man said, and was soon joined by 3 others._

"_None of your damn business street rat." He scoffed at them. _

"_Well I guess we'll have to MAKE it our business." The three men converged on him, surrounding him and giving him no chance of escape. He was caught._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Vincent moaned in his sleep, a cold sweat over his body. Reno heard him moan and jerry-rigged Zack's door open. He thanked God that he had broken the door when he and Zack were sparring.

"Vincent? Are you ok?" Reno asked, as he walked into the room. His only answer was a whimper from the bed. Reno walked over to Vincent and saw that he was covered in sweat. "A nightmare...?" He put his hand on Vincent's forehead, checking his temperature.

"You're freezing. I should warm you up." Reno climbed into the bed beside Vincent and wrapped his arm around him. Vincent responded by moaning and whimpering from his dream.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Vincent, after a month of imprisonment, had finally escaped. He ran to the nearest place he thought he would be safe at. The school. He ran as fast as he could, legs hitting the ground hard as he pushed for more speed. There were several men after him, chasing him down like an animal. _

"_I've got to get there, GOT TO!" He yelled, breathing hard._

_He came up to the school, or what he thought should have been the school. It was burned and half of it had collapsed in on itself. _

"_What happened to the school!" Vincent yelled. He had managed to outrun the goons chasing him but he knew that they were still after him._

_Something caught his eye and he walked over to it. It was a memorial for those who had died in the fire. He looked down the list, his breath catching in his chest. There, carved in stone, was his name, his parent's names, and below it was the name of his beloved, Lucrecia Crescent._

"_You know...one day...one day it will all be gone. Everything you've ever loved, gone. Your parents, your scholarship, your lessons, and even me." Lucrecia's voice reverberated in his head. "I'm so sorry."_

_Vincent couldn't take it. He wrapped his arms around himself and let out a wail. He didn't care if the goons found him, he didn't care that he'd be beaten when he was dragged back. He just wanted his life back. He wanted his parents, he wanted to take lessons again, he wanted his violin. Hell, he'd even take his devil of a teacher back. But what he wanted the most, was his Lucrecia. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Vincent sat upright in bed and screamed, sending Reno off the bed and onto the cold floor.

"Vincent!" Reno jumped up and onto the bed again. "Are you ok?! What's wrong?!"

Vincent looked at his hands and then wrapped his arms around himself. "She's gone...Gone forever...I can never get her back..." Tears streamed down his cheeks.

Reno pulled Vincent into his arms. "Who's gone? Who can't you get back?"

Vincent clutched at Reno for dear life, sobbing into his chest. "Lucrecia..."

Suddenly the lights were flicked on. "What's going on?! We heard someone scream!" Zack and Cloud ran into the room.

"Everything's fine guys. Vincent just had a nightmare is all."

"Oh. Is he ok?" Cloud said as he and Zack sat down next to Reno and Vincent. Vincent just buried his face into Reno's chest.

"Ya, just shocked I think. You guys should get to bed. It's to early to be up." Reno said, holding onto a shaking Vincent.

Cloud looked at the clock. "Ya you're right. It's 3am."

"Well if he's ok, then let's get back to bed. I'm tired still." Zack pulled Cloud towards the door. "Reno, take care of him ok?" After that, they left and Reno could hear the door across the hall close.

Reno sighed and looked down at Vincent. He was shaking violently and had his eyes closed tight. "So what happened."

He waited. Nothing. Waited some more, still no answer.

"Ok, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Let's just try and get some sleep. We can talk in the morning." Reno laid Vincent down and pulled the covers over them. Vincent curled up in a tight ball.

Reno pulled Vincent towards him and held him. "It'll all be ok Vince. I'll make sure of it." He whispered.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N:** Moral of this story:** Don't take things for granted!!!!!! Count your blessings or you may end up with nothing left. ** _Like poor Vincent did..._

OK! Another chapter done!*_does a happy dance_ * Finally got into some of Vincent's past and even got Lucrecia in there. Now, like I said at the beginning, there is A LOT about violins in here. You can blame this on my upcoming concert I guess ^^ But I hope those of you who don't know much (or anything) about a violin learned a few things here.

Thanks for reading and please review!

~KIRA~


	5. Trapped

The next morning Vincent awoke to find himself in Reno's arms. "What...happened..." Vincent recalled what happened last night. He had dreamt of his parents and...."Lucrecia..." He whispered. Reno stirred and cuddled closer to Vincent. "Thank you...Reno."

"You're welcome." Reno said, his eyes still closed. He opened them and looked straight into Vincent's eyes.

"You're cute when you talk in your sleep." Vincent blushed red. "I didn't say anything did I?" Vincent asked worridly.

"Not much. Just that you wanted someone. Maybe it was me" Reno stuck his tongue out at Vincent and laughed.

"Maybe..." Vincent had to smile at the red headed man's antics. He just had that effect on you.

"Whoa, I didn't mean—I mean I did—But not that—Nhgg!" Vincent pressed his lips to Reno's with enough force to flip them slightly so he was on top of Reno. When Vincent pulled back to look at the red haired man, he saw that his face was flushed and he was panting

After a few seconds, he spoke."That was," Reno panted."The best kiss I've gotten." Vincent smiled. "I bet I can beat it."

"I bet you can too" Reno leaned forward and pressed his lips roughly to Vincent's, taking him by surprise and flipping them so that he was on top. He bit hard on Vincent's lip, making him moan. When Reno opened his mouth to slide his tongue into Vincent's mouth, Vincent shoved up from the bed and made Reno roll over again so that he was back on top.

Reno, surprised by what Vincent did, gasped and gave Vincent a chance to slip his tongue into the red haired man's mouth. They battled for dominance and control of the kiss, Vincent unrelenting and Reno surprised by how forceful Vincent could be. Finally, Reno ended up submitting himself to Vincent.

they groped at at each other's bodies, hands wandering up and down each other. Reno broke the kiss and looked at Vincent. "I didn't..." Pant "Think that you were..." Another pant. "Capable of being so forceful, Vincent."

"I can be..." Pant. "When I want to be." Vincent flopped down on top of Reno. They just laid there until they caught their breath.

"Just so you know, I don't usually bottom." Reno said, sitting up slightly and grabbing his pack of cigarettes from the floor and lighting one.

"Neither do I." Vincent looked looked at Reno and grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and took a long drag from it. Reno shuffled slightly, and Vincent could tell that he was getting turned on. So, naturally, Vincent milked it for all he was worth. When Reno couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed the cigarette from Vincent's mouth and put it in the ashtray next to the bed, jumping on Vincent and took off his shirt. He started kissing down his stomach and slowly moving down his chest, lower to his stomach, lower yet and then:

"R-Reno!" Vincent moaned.

Reno unbuttoned Vincent's pants and tried to pull them down but Vincent's hands grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"No, Reno." Vincent slapped his hands away.

"Owww....you didn't have to hit me..." Reno pouted.

"Breakfast is ready!" Cloud shouted from downstairs.

"W-we should go get food. I'm hungry." Vincent said, kissing Reno one last time before standing up.

"Right..." Reno got up and handed Vincent his shirt.

"Thanks, Reno." He said, putting on his shirt as they walked out the door. Just then, Zack came out of Cloud's room. When he saw Vincent and Reno coming out of his room and Vincent putting on his shirt, he couldn't help but smile wide.

Vincent saw the look Zack gave him and knew what he was thinking. "No it wasn't like that!" Vincent snapped, but he saw Reno wink at Zack. "You're not helping!" He yelled at Reno and swatted him on the back of the head. They walked downstairs together and into the kitchen.

"Ohhh, you have a hitter huh? I bet he likes bondage too ne?" Zack teased, clearly having fun flustering the now embarrassed Vincent.

"I do _**NOT**_ like bondage!" Vincent screamed at them. He looked over to Cloud who had a 'do I want to know' look on his face. Vincent blushed redder then he was before.

"Aww that's a shame. I was already starting to like the idea." Reno laughed as Vincent punched him hard in the arm.

They sat down and, for once, ate breakfast together as a family.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey Cloud, I'm gonna go out for a while. I'll see you later on." Zack called from the door.

"Ok! See you later, Zack!" Cloud yelled from upstairs.

Zack stepped out the door and started walking down the streets. There was something he had to do today that he didn't really want to do, but knew he had to. He had to break up with Aerith.

He walked the familiar streets and up the steps to a nice house. He knocked on the door and waited. He could hear shuffling inside the house.

Aerith answered the door with a smile."Zack! Hi! It's been so long since I've seen you! I've missed you."

"Ya...about that. Listen Aerith. There's something I need to tell you. Can I come in?" Zack asked.

"Of course! I have something to tell you too." Aerith said as Zack walked through the door and into her living room.

"Listen, Zack," She started. "This is really important. "

She sat down next to Zack and grabbed his hand. "Zack, I think I'm pregnant."

Zack's eyes widened at what she had just told him. "W-what?! Are you sure?!"

"Well...I haven't had my period yet and it should have come a week ago. So I don't know."

Zack got up from the couch and started pacing, running a hand through his hair.

"Zack...I'm sorry." Aerith said, looking down.

"No, no don't be sorry. It's my fault. I probably wasn't as safe as I should have been. Have you gotten a pregnancy test yet?" He asked her.

"No...not yet. I was a little to afraid to."

"Well we need to get one, so come on, let's go." Zack grabbed her hand and pulled her from the couch and out the door.

They walked to the nearest pharmacy, hand in hand and grabbed the best tester they could get. Zack walked to the counter and paid for the item and they headed back to Aerith's place. Little did they know that they had a curious red haired man following them the entire time.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So what does it say?!" Zack asked eagerly. He prayed that she wasn't pregnangt so hard his eye could have started bleeding.

"I don't know yet, Zack. It takes a minute or two to change. Aerith said from behind the bathroom door.

Zack sighed and paced at the door, back and forth. He felt sick and anxious. 'Oh, God don't let her be pregnant!' He prayed. 'I just got on Cloud's trusting side. Please, I don't want to let that go! I love Cloud!' Zack screamed inside his head.

Just then Aerith came out of the bathroom.

"Well?!"

She sighed and looked down._ 'NO!' _Zack thought. _'NO IT CAN'T BE TRUE!' _

"It's positive..." She sighed again. "Zack what are we going to do?"

"I...I don't know. But...We'll make it. " Zack encouraged. But even Zack had a worried expression on his face.

"Will you stay" She asked.

"What?" Zack looked at her.

"Will you stay."

Zack looked at Aerith and slowly, he kissed her. He pulled back and pulled her close to him for a hug. "I'll do whatever it takes to support you, and our child." Zack pressed his forehead to Aerith's and looked into her eyes. "I promise."

She gently took Zack's head in her hands and pulled him for a kiss. They stayed lip-locked for a while until Aerith pulled Zack towards her bedroom.

"I love you Zack." She whispered to him.

"I love you too." Zack whispered back, closing his eyes and lifted her in his arms and walked the rest of the way into the bedroom, shutting the door with his foot behind them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was 12am and Zack still hadn't come home. Cloud sat at the kitchen table watching the clock with a worried expression. Zack had left to go out and hadn't come back. It had been almost 9 hours since then.

'Where are you Zack?' Cloud thought. 'Maybe he stayed at a friend's place' Cloud knew that Zack would at least call, but he hadn't so Cloud ruled that out. 'Maybe he got drunk and crashed somewhere.' But he knew Zack wouldn't drink unless there was someone else with him. But Reno WAS gone so that might be a possibility. 'He could be hurt somewhere.' Oh god no that couldn't happen to Zack. Clould ruled that out out of fear. 'He could have gone to his girlfriends.' Cloud's heart pained at that thought. 'He'd better not be there or I'll...I'll...' Cloud sighed to himself. He knew he couldn't do anything to Zack. He loved him to much.

Cloud heard the door open and he shot towards it, yanking the door open fully, knockinf Reno to the floor.

"Geeze Cloud what the hell?!" Reno yelled at the blonde.

"oh...Sorry Reno. I thought you were—"

"Zack?" Reno cut in as he stood up, brushing himself off.

"Yeah..." Cloud sighed and headed towards the kitchen again.

"Well...Cloud, you see," Reno said slowly. "I don't think that you'll be seeing him tonight..."

"Why? Do you know where he is?!"

"Well...I have a suspicion." Reno sat down at the table and had Cloud sit next to him.

"I saw Zack at the pharmacy with Aerith. He bought something for her and then headed back to her place."

Cloud looked down and then to the wall. He just sat there and stared at it. "I was just a play thing wasn't I..." He said finally.

"I don't know. Zack never told me anything." Reno put his arm around Cloud and pulled him for a hug. "It'll be ok Spikey. I'm sure Zack didn't use you and has a reason for this. He's your brother after all."

"Just because we are brother's doesn't mean we have to be close." Cloud said, voice cracking slightly.

"Well, Maybe she got sick or something and Zack was helping her out. You never know, so promise me when he does get back that you will listen to what he says. Ok?"

"Ok...I'll....I'll listen to him. But I know this is going to end badly either way..."

Reno nodded his head and stood up. "Just hear him out." He said before heading upstairs.

Cloud sat there for a few minutes, letting it all soak into him. He laid his head down on the table, tears sliding down his face. 'I can never get a break can I....' He thought to himself.

Cloud sat there with his head down, crying himself out. Soon, he fell asleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cloud was startled awake when he hear the door slam. 'Zack...' He thought.

Zack stumbled into the kitchen. He turned his head, looking at Cloud with a surprised expression on his face. Cloud locked eyes with Zack, and Zack knew he was in for it.

"Cloud I—"

"Where were you." Cloud cut him off.

Zack sighed and sat at the table. "I won't lie to you Cloud. And please, keep in mind that I truly love you with all my heart. I was with Aerith."

Cloud closed his eyes and nodded his head. "Did you sleep with her." He asked, eyes still closed.

Zack paused.

"You did, didn't you." Cloud opened his eyes, furry had invaded them while they were closed.

"Yes..." Zack whispered.

"I was just a play thing to you wasn't I!!" Cloud screamed, unable to control his temper any longer. He had done what Reno asked of him. He listened to Zack, and Reno was wrong. Cloud knew it from last night he just didn't want to admit it.

"NO! Never were you a play thing! Cloud I love you!" Zack yelled.

"BULLSHIT!" Cloud screamed at him, making Zack take a step back. "You used me as a fuck toy!"

Zack was getting mad now. "Cloud, I could never use you as a fuck toy because YOU NEVER LET ME FUCK YOU!" Zack yelled, grabbing Cloud's shirt and lifted him off the ground. Cloud choked and fought to get Zack to let him go. "I HATE YOU, YOU BASTERD!" Cloud yelled and used all he had to place a well aimed kick into Zack's crotch. Zack dropped Cloud and curled up into a ball onto the floor, groaning. Cloud took off out the door, hitting the ground hard. Zack recovered quickly enough though and took off after Cloud.

Zack was hot on Cloud's trail as they ran through streets and alley ways. 'Gotta get away!!! Gotagetawaygottagetaway!!!!' His mind screamed at his body to run faster. Cloud made a quick turn around a corner and then immediately into an alleyway, jumping onto a trash bin and from there jumped onto the emergency escape stairs high above the alley.

Cloud crouched down on the platform and froze as Zack ran around the corner and into his sight. Zack looked around for his brother and, not seeing him, ran down the street. Cloud stayed on the platform. He was shaking and crying.

'How could Zack have done that to him?' Cloud slowly stood up, shaking from shock.

He hopped down off of the platform and onto the pavement. When he hit the ground his knees buckled under him, making him roll sideways from the impact. "Owww..." Cloud stood up and walked out of the alley.

"Well where do I go now? I can't go home..." Cloud started walking. He started to think who he could stay with in this area. 'Can't go to Reno's place, his dad kicked him out. Can't go to Sephiroth's. No way in hell I'd go there.' He thought to himself.

"Well...Looks like I'm on my own for the time being." Cloud walked into Midgar's park, slowly walking and looking around him. It was dark, but starting to get light.

Suddenly his cell phone started to play his custom tune of Victory Fanfare. He looked on the screen to see it was Reno on the other line.

"Reno."

"Cloud!" Reno screamed, making Cloud wince and put the phone a good 5 inches away from his ear. "Zack has been running around the city looking for you! Where are you!."Reno panicked.

"Reno, calm down. I'm in the park. " Cloud gulped. "H-how is Zack?"

"Oh, Cloud. After Zack got home he started breaking down in your room. Vince 'n me, we can't get him to come out and we can't get in the door cause he barricaded it." Cloud could hear Reno's voice stressed.

"Well he's getting what he deserves." Cloud's heart hurt, but he forced it to turn to ice. Zack had cheated him, slept with his ex-girlfriend!

"Cloud, you know that's not true!" Reno yelled, making Cloud hold the phone away from his ear again.

"Reno, he slept with his Ex-girlfriend! He cheated on me then tried to hurt me! Why should he not deserve what he got?" Cloud yelled into the receiver.

"Because..." Reno sighed. "Because his girlfriend, Aerith, is pregnant. He slept with her because of the child! And then he gets home and, thinking you would listen to him all the way, told you he had slept with her and you go ballistic on him! He _**LOVES**_ you Cloud! He feels trapped with Aerith but doesn't want the child to grow up without a father like you and he did! He needs you, Cloud! And there you are sitting on your ass, thinking you're so high and mighty! You're not! You're letting your brother, who I might remind you you _LOVE_, suffer here without your comfort. Now you get your ass back here before I rip your balls off and shove them down your _throat_!" Reno hung up on him, leaving Cloud in a daze.

"What the FUCK did I get myself into..." Cloud closed his cell. He figured it was pretty important since Reno threatened his balls. He didn't usually use the whole 'I'll-rip-them-off-if-you-don't-do-what-I-say-now' routine, but he did so Cloud headed home.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Cloud entered the house just in time to hear Zack yelling and some things being broken.

"Zack! CALM DOWN!" He heard Reno scream.

"WHY?! He doesn't love me! He won't come, he doesn't care! HE HATES ME!" Zack screamed and Cloud saw Vincent running down the stairs, dodging books and other objects.

"Thank GOD you are here, Cloud. **GO PACIFY HIM**!" Vincent took cover in the basement as more books were tossed down the stairs.

Cloud ran up the stairs to find Reno on Zack's back and Zack trying to rip him off. He got a hold of Reno and threw him across the room, slamming him into the wall and sliding to the floor. Reno was old cold.

"_**ZACHARY! YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD THIS INSTANT!" **_Cloud screamed at him.

"C-Cloud! You came back!" Zack jumped on Cloud, knocking him down on the floor. "CloudI'msorryforeverythingIdidn'tmeanto—"

Cloud put a hand to Zack's mouth. "Shut. Up. " Cloud got out from underneath Zack and stood up, evaluating his room. It was a complete and **TOTAL** mess.

"Zack, how do you expect to raise a child when you can't even act adult yourself." Cloud muttered.

"Y-you know about that? Cloud I—"

"SHUSH!" Cloud snapped, making Zack whimper.

Cloud took a deap breath. "Zack, I'm sorry for not listening to you all the way before flipping out. And....I'm sorry for kicking you in the groin as well."

"Zack looked down at the floor he was still sitting on. "I...I'm sorry too. I feel so bad for everything I did. I didn't mean what I said. I deserved that kick..." Zack rubbed his eyes.

"I deserved it when you grabbed my shirt too..."

"No...you didn't, not at all, Cloud. It's my fault. I fucked up bad. I don't deserve you."

""But you don't deserve to be unhappy either." Cloud bent down and wiped Zack's eyes. "Zack, what are you going to do. I know you are planning to support Aerith. I know you want the child to have a father. And as much as you think I don't want you to have the kid, I do. It's your child Zack. Do you really think I could hate you so much I'd take it out on your child?"

"N-no.."Zack sobbed.

"Then get up, quit acting like a child, and help me clean this mess up." Cloud stood up. "And put Reno to bed. You did a real number on him." Cloud started picking up the mess as Zack put Reno in Cloud's bed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It seemed like it took forever to clean the mess up. Vincent had wandered up from the stairs and helped them.

After everything was picked up, Cloud and Zack took the 'Broken items' pile out to the garbage while Vincent nursed Reno.

"Hey, Cloud...Um...can we talk more?" Zack hesitantly asked Cloud as he threw his pile into the dumpster.

"What is there to talk about, Zack. You are going to have a child with Aerith, Reno is going on to....do whatever it is that Reno does, Vincent could be a famous musician if he wanted to, and I'll just...go do something. Maybe a mercenary. Maybe I'll finish school. But hell, why not just go DIE somewhere in a corner!" Cloud snapped at Zack.

"Cloud...please....I love you—"

"_**NO!**_ "

Zack winced. "Why not Cloud! You were fine with this before. You wanted it! Why so against it now?!"

Cloud sighed. "You CAN'T love me, Zack. I can't let you, and you should know why."

Zack dropped his pile onto the ground and shoved Cloud against the wall, pinning him there. "Cloud, I don't care about Aerith. I care about you! _I LOVE YOU!_" He kissed Cloud roughly, moving Cloud's arms above his head and pinned them there with one hand, using the other to grope Cloud's groin.

_'Oh God,'_ Cloud thought. '_Why does this have to feel so good? Why can't anything be simple in my life...God this feels so good! ....NO...I can't do this. Zack needs to be with Aerith and I know he won't do that unless I make him.'_

Cloud pushed Zack as hard as he could. "Zack what was I JUST saying! YOU CAN'T LOVE ME! You have Aerith. You don't need me, and I..._**I don't need you.**_ " Cloud spat out before running inside the house again and into the basement.

Zack stood there, shocked, confused, and more then anything else, hurt.

"Cloud...Why is this happening...Why can't anything ever work out..." Zack whimpered, holding back a cry. " Why won't you love me? Why can't you see that I love YOU not Aerith. So what if she has my child. I'll take care of it, but I still want YOU!" He couldn't take it anymore. He broke down and cried.

Cloud sat in the corner of the basement, crying into his hands. _'Why can't I just be happy for once...Why do I love Zack so much as to hate Aerith and their child? I'm such a horid crature, hating a child.' _Cloud coughed a laugh out in a sarcastic tone.

"Zack..." Cloud whispered from the basement. " Cloud" Zack whispered from the alley. "I hate you...**GOD DAMMIT I HATE YOU!" **They wailed in unison.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**AUTHORS NOTES:** o_O Did I seriously just write that shit? WOW I don't even know where this came from. Just sorta wrote itself I guess. But either way, I hope you enjoyed it. (Even if you were sitting there thinking: "Why and I reading this crap?") At least you maybe got a laugh out of it (?) ^^ I'm trying to write extra so I have some chapters to post over the 4th of July since I will be over-run with family.

Thanks for all the reviews I've had on this story. It really keeps me going.

****HAPPY READINGS****

~KIRA~


	6. Relief

Vincent finished bandaging Reno's small cuts and scrapes. He stood up and headed to the bathroom to put the bandages away when he heard someone scream. He left the bandages sitting on the bathroom counter and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I think it came from the basement." Vincent hurried down the stairs to find Cloud crying in the corner furthest from the steps.

"Cloud...What's wrong? Are you ok?" Vincent walked over to Cloud and knelt by him.

"V-Vincent...No...no for once I am _NOT_ ok..." Cloud wiped his eyes and looked at Vincent

"I can't take this any longer...I need Zack but I can't have him. I won't let myself have him."

"What are you talking about Cloud?" Vincent sat down next to him.

"I can't take loving Zack so much and not being able to have him...." Cloud curled up in a ball, hiding his face.

"Cloud...you have Zack already."

"No...I don't. Since Aerith is pregnant.. He needs to be there for her. He can't have us both, I won't share him. So I did the only thing I could. I told him I didn't need him, I hurt him. And now...now he will go to her...love her."

"Cloud....I know you are trying to do the right thing, but I think you gave up to soon. Maybe Zack wants you to fight for him, not just give up. That's probably the worst pain of all for him right now. You didn't fight for him and you let him get trapped with Aerith." Vincent looked at the ceiling. "Maybe you should try fighting a little more instead of giving up." Vincent looked down at Cloud, who was still wrapped up in a ball.

_'How ironic that I'm telling Cloud to not give up and fight when that was all I did. Irony is a strange thing.' _Vincent thought.

Vincent leaned forward and looked at Cloud. He had fallen asleep.

_'Probably exhausted from staying up all night. All this emotion and crying didn't help much either.' _

Vincent picked Cloud up and laid him down on the couch. Cloud muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Zack don't go' but he couldn't sure. He walked up the basement stairs to go check on Reno when Zack came inside, his face wet from crying.

Vincent stepped out of his way as he walked swiftly upstairs and to his room, slamming to door hard enough to shake the house.

"This...is going to be one VERY long day." Vincent continued up the stairs and into Cloud's room where the red headed man was still out cold.

**********

Zack laid on his bed and stared at his ceiling. _'Cloud...why are you so mean to me? Why can't we get along like we did before? I love you so much and you just cast me aside like I was nothing. You never even tried to keep me...You didn't fight for me...You let me go...' _Zack's eyes started watering again.

Suddenly his phone rang. He looked at the screen. It was Aerith.

"Hi Zack..." Zack made a mental note that she sounded anxious.

"Aerith, hi. What's up?"

"Zack, I got another test from the store." He could hear her fiddling around with something in the background

Zack sat up."W-what did it say?"

"Zack. I'm not pregnant. The last test didn't read right."

"Are you sure?! I mean, what if the second test read wrong?" Zack was praying that the test had been wrong the first time.

"I got several. They all said I was negative."

"Oh thank God." Zack flopped back on the bed.

"Ya..um..Zack about this pregnancy thing. It made me realize that I have so much more to do before I settle down so...I want to break up."

"Y-you want to break up?"

"Yes...I'm sorry Zack. You're really sweet and I liked you a lot...but...I just need to do more before that happens." Aerith sounded sad as she spoke.

"No, no. I understand. So...I guess I'll see you around sometime?"

"Ya. I'll see you. Good bye, Zack."

"Good bye, Aerith."

Zack hung up the phone and sighed. _'I wonder if I should go tell Cloud...'_ After taking a few minutes to decide, he got up and headed downstairs to find Cloud. He looked in the kitchen, no luck. He went to the living room, again, no such luck.

"Where are you?" Zack finally remembered the basement.

He slowly descended the stairs, looking around the place. "First time I've been down here."

Zack spotted Cloud asleep on the couch. _'He looks so cute when he's sleeping.'_ He lifted Cloud's head up enough so that he could sit down with Cloud's head in his lap.

_'Funny how you don't wake up even when someone is touching you.'_ Zack slowly slid his hand through Cloud's hair, petting him lightly. He moved his hand down to caress Cloud's cheek.

Cloud stirred and turned his face towards Zack's stomach. _Oh...shit...did you HAVE to move your head on my GROIN?!'_ Zack smiled. _'Maybe...maybe just a quick kiss won't hurt.'_

Zack leaned down and pressed his lips to Cloud's open mouth. The blonde stirred again and opened his eyes part way. Zack knew Cloud was awake but he didn't care. He continued to kiss Cloud.

_'Wha—What's going on?' _Cloud thought. Then he realized what was happening. Zack was kissing him. He tried to push Zack away but eventually gave into the kiss.

Zack suddenly found himself being pulled down into the kiss harder by the blonde. Taking that as a que, Zack nipped at Cloud's lower lip. Cloud opened his mouth and Zack deepened the kiss. Soon, Cloud pulled away panting.

"Zack...I—"

"She's not pregnant." Zack cut Cloud off.

"What?" Cloud looked genuinely confused.

"Aerith. She's not pregnant. She called me earlier and told me. She even broke up with me."

Cloud sat up and moved away from Zack. "So...so you aren't dating anymore?"

"Nope." Zack's smile got wider.

"And she's not going to have your child?"

"No. And for the record, I didn't really want one. I wouldn't know what to do with it anyway." Zack scooted closer to Cloud and hugged him, pulled them back so that they were laying down again.

Cloud laid there for a while, looking at the ceiling.

"Cloud...do you...do you hate me?" Cloud turned his head and locked eyes with Zack.

"No...no I could never hate you Zack. I was merely...disappointed I guess. I mean, everything was great and then THAT happened."

"Disappointed...I hate that word." Zack looked up at the ceiling like Cloud.

"Hate is such a strong word to use, Zack. How about...detest?" Cloud looked at Zack and smiled.

"Hey! You're smiling! It's a miracle! "

"Shut up." Cloud said, not really meaning it.

"Ya please do." Zack kissed Cloud again, groping at his body. When he pulled back for air, he looked at his blonde. "You have no idea how much I missed that."

"I think I do." Cloud kissed him again and rolled, making them fall off the couch.

***********

Reno awoke with a splitting headache and groaned. He tried to sit up but ended up flopping back down on the bed.

"Ohhh....shit...my head....what happened?"

"Reno. I'm glad you're finally awake." Vincent said, leaning on the wall across the room. His eyes trained on Reno, staring at him intensely.

"V-Vincent? Are you ok? You seem...different." Reno's head pounded as he talked but this was more important.

Vincent pushed off the wall and slowly strolled over to the bed. "I'm fine. But you aren't. Look at you, all cut up. Zack sure did a number on your ass." Vincent sat down on the bed next to Reno.

Reno forced himself to sit up."Ya...Zack can sometimes get out of control, but before we had Cloud to fight him since they are an even match. I could always see Cloud and Zack together, you know?"

"Like you and me?" Vincent smiled.

"Zack always liked Cloud but didn't— Wait what? Hey what are you doing?!"

Reno was pushed down by Vincent, who climbed on top of him and started tugging at his shirt.

"V-Vincent! What are you doing?!"

Vincent answered Reno by kissing him deeply then slowly moving down to his neck, nipping and sucking at the skin. Reno groaned and, using all the strength he had, shoved Vincent off of him, making him lay beside him instead.

"Vincent..." Reno murmured.

Vincent looked dejected. He sat up and tried to get off the bed, but Reno pulled him back and hugged him.

"Let me go." Vincent tried to pull Reno's hands off but failed.

"Nope. You're staying here with me." Reno pulled the covers over them both and kissed Vincent lightly. "I just hurt to much to do that right now." He smiled and nuzzled Vincent's neck, sending shivers down his body.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to—"

"Sush. It doesn't matter. All that matters right now is me with you."

Vincent blushed and snuggled closer to Reno. "I love you, Reno." He whispered in Reno's ear.

"Love you too, Vince."

Reno closed his eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep. His last thought being: 'This is to good to be true.'

_****THE NEXT DAY****_

Zack woke up on the couch with Cloud on top of him. _'God he looks so cute when he's sleeping.' _ Zack thought to himself. He around for a clock on the wall but, not finding one, looked at his wrist.

"Damn...It's 1pm already?!" Zack felt Cloud stir on his chest.

"Mmm. Morning Zack." Cloud rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "What time is it?"

"It's 1pm." Zack said and sat up beside Cloud.

"Damn...Reno is probably pissed that he has no food."

"He'll live. Besides, I know Vincent can cook so he will be fine." Zack wrapped his arms around Cloud. "You wanna just stay down here?" Zack nipped at Cloud's ear.

"Nghh....I—" Zack licked down Cloud's neck. He shivered and moaned slightly. "I think we should go take a shower." Zack pulled back and smiled wide.

"N-no wait! I mean me! I thing **I** should go take a shower!" Cloud blushed furiously at what he had said. _'God I want to go find a hole and die in it'_ Cloud thought.

"Awww. You mean we can't take a shower together?" Zack pouted and used his 'Puppy-dog' look on Cloud.

"NO we can't take a shower together!" Cloud yelled, embarrassed as he could get.

"But Cloud, we used to take baths together when we were younger!" Zack smiled again.

"That was different! We weren't dating and we didn't know we liked each other!"

"I liked you then."

"We can't just take a shower togeth—" Cloud turned his head to look at Zack. "Say that again."

"I liked you back then."

"You...you liked me? Why didn't you tell me?" Cloud looked slightly hurt.

"Right Cloud. I was just going to tell my younger brother that I loved him more then just as a brother and fantasized about bedding him." Zack said, sarcastically.

"Well then. You never know, I might have liked it." Cloud laughed and kissed his surprised Zack.

"You mean I let all those years go because I thought you'd reject me?!" Zack looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm afraid so hun. But you're with me now so who cares about the past hmm?" Cloud stood up and pulled Zack up with him. "C'mon. I want a shower." They started up the stairs, holding hands.

"So you sure we can't have a shower together?" Cloud laughed and slapped Zack on the pack of the head lightly.

***********************

After Cloud got in the shower, Zack went into the kitchen and grabbed the jug of orange juice. As he was pouring a glass for himself, he heard a knock at the door.

Zack set the jug down and answered the door.

"Hello, are you Zack?" A young boy asked.

"Yeah...why?"

"Well I have a letter for you. It was rushed." The boy said as he handed Zack the letter.

"Thanks. Later." Zack shut the door and looked at the letter. He grabbed a knife from the drawer and sliced the letter open. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and, after grabbing his orange juice, started to read it.

_Dear Zack,_

_I know we haven't spoken in a long while, but I hope you and Cloud are doing well. My business has been booming so I hardly have any time to come home. Well onto the reason for this message. Since my business is doing so well and I never have any time to go home and see you two, we will be moving to Kalm! Doesn't that sound great? Have everything packed within one week. That is when I am scheduled to have a vacation. See you soon!_

_Love,_

_Your Mother_

Zack couldn't believe what he had just read. "We are moving to KALM?! Kalm? Of all places!" Zack slammed his glass down on the counter. "GOD DAMN HER!" Zack hissed.

"God damn who?" Cloud came down the stairs with a towel draped around his shoulders.

"MOM. She just sent us a letter. Here, read it." He handed the letter to Cloud.

After a few moments Cloud slammed the letter down on the table. "GOD DAMN HER!"

"God damn who?" Reno and Vincent came down the stairs.

"Mother! She sent us a fuckin' letter! Here, read it!" Cloud shoved the letter in Reno's face.

Reno read the letter over and then handed it to Vincent.

"Well, what are we going to do? Dad kicked me out and Vincent doesn't have a home! You guys can't just up and move!" Reno yelled.

"Relax. This is mom's idea, so you guys will just come with us, regardless of if she likes it." Cloud crossed his arms, obviously set in his way.

"Ya, that's right. You two will just go with us. She knows you Reno, but we have to make an excuse about Vincent. We can't just say he's your lover, cause then she'll flip."

"Right...I forgot how anti-everything she is." Reno grabbed Zack's orange juice and took a sip of it, only for it to be stole from Vincent.

"Anit-everything?"Vincent said and then took a sip of the stolen orange juice.

"Ya, mom flips about everything. And I hope you enjoy that orange juice because you won't be getting anymore of it. Mom says that it has "pesticides" in it. Like that's true." Cloud took the glass from Vincent and chugged it.

"Hey! It was my turn next!" Zack pouted. "And it was mind to begin with!"

"Get over it. Pour another glass if you want more." Cloud handed Zack the glass. Zack snatched it from Cloud and, muttering under his breath, poured himself a new glass.

"So back to Vincent. What are we going to do?" Reno sat down at the kitchen table.

"Simple. We tell him that he's another you." Zack sat down across the table from Reno.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Reno narrowed his eyes at Zack

"It means that he got kicked out and has no other place to go. That should get mom's 'Oh you pour thing' mood going so he will end up staying like you did, Reno." Cloud sat down next to Zack.

"Then I guess it means I get to stay?" Vincent looked at everyone.

"YUP!" They said in unison.

"Ok." Vincent, being the last one standing, sat next to Reno.

"I guess that means we have to um...pack everything?" Vincent asked.

"That's going to be a bitch..." Reno cringed at the thought.

"Yes, yes it will. But at least there are four of us this time." Zack said while taking a sip of his freshly poured orange juice.

_'Zack...always looking on the bright side.'_ Cloud thought.

"Hey Spikey. How about you make some breakfast now? Please?" Reno begged.

"Don't call me _SPIKEY._"Cloud hissed at Reno.

Reno threw up both of his hands in a 'I surrender' pose." Alright, alright. Just make some damn food YO."

They all laughed at Reno. Soon, everyone was helping Cloud make breakfast. Reno set the table, Vincent prepared the ingredients, Zack cooked the bacon, and Cloud was left with making _toast._ _'God I hate making toast. It takes forever!'_ Cloud thought.

"**OUCH! GOD DAMNED SUNUVABITCH!**" Zack yelled at the bacon that had just popped him with hot grease."**I'LL THROW YOU OUT THE FUCKING DOOR!**"

"No you won't."Reno said, watching Zack with a cocky smile. "You're just as hungry as us."

"....Fuck you. I'm just making a threat so it won't do it again." Zack muttered, turning back to the bacon.

"Sure you are." Reno went over to the table and sat down.

_**POP!**_

"**MOTHERFUCKER!**" Zack yelled at the pan.

"Zack, maybe you should let me cook the bacon." Cloud gently took the tongs Zack was using to turn the unruly bacon with.

"With pleasure!" Zack walked over to finish making toast. Cloud started to turn the bacon, making sure it didn't get burnt.

"How come it never pops YOU!" Zack said, while putting two pieces of bread into the toaster and pressing the button down.

"Simple. I turned the fire down." Cloud stuck out his tongue and smiled at Zack.

"You'd better be careful I don't catch that tongue of yours. Otherwise it'll be mine for a while." Zack Smiled devilishly at Cloud.

"R-right. Anyway, is everything done now?"

Cloud heard a 'CHECK!' from Reno. He looked at Zack, who nodded, then to Vincent. He nodded as well so Cloud turned off the fire under the pan and then they all started making plates, thinking of all the work they had to do today.

************************

After breakfast, they cleaned the kitchen and split into pairs. Vincent with Cloud, Reno with Zack. Everyone had decided that they would get more done without the distraction of their partners.

Cloud and Vincent started in his room while Reno and Zack took the other room.

Cloud started pulling out all of his clothes and folding them, putting them in a large box Vincent had drug in.

"So...I noticed you and Zack are acting like friends again. Something happen?" Vincent asked.

"Well...ya . Zack's girlfriend, Aerith, thought she was pregnant but it turns out she wasn't"

"Wow that's great. I'll be you both are really relieved."

"Ya we are. I really didn't want to give Zack up to some hussy he knocked up. I love him to much for that to happen." Cloud stood up and pulled more clothes out, folding them neatly and then putting them in the box.

"I see. Well, I'm glad things worked out for you." Vincent sat down and helped Cloud fold his clothes.

************************

"So, what's with you and Cloud? I see you are being all buddy buddy again." Reno asked, lounging on Zack's bed.

"Ya things are fine between us again." Zack started shoving books and magazines into a box. "You could come help me you know." Zack glared over his shoulder.

"Fine, fine."Reno got up from the bed and walked over to Zack. "So how did you get on Cloud's good side again?" Reno pushed.

"Reno, there are many things in this world that I will tell you, but this isn't one of them."

"Fine..." Reno pouted and started helping Zack pack.

_** THREE DAYS LATER**_

"There! Everything is packed and ready to go." Reno said as he flopped down on a mattress that was laying in what used to be their living room.

"Finally! I never thought we'd get done." Zack flopped down beside Reno. They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"You know, if you weren't with Cloud, I'd probably already have jumped you." Reno smiled and turned his head to face Zack.

"Oh, would you now? Well maybe I would have jumped you first." Zack smirked at Reno.

"Not a chance, puppy."

in seconds they were wrestling with each other, rolling around on the mattress. Zack ended up on top of Reno with a triumphed look on his face.

"See! I'd SO have jumped you first!"

"Yo, this is SO not happening, BIATCH!" Reno rolled them over again so he was on top of Zack and pinned his arms above his head, their faces mere inches apart.

"Please, by all means, continue."

Reno and Zack turned their heads to the doorway to see Cloud and Vincent standing there, each with a cigarette in their mouth and a bag of what looked to be ramen and water bottles in Vincent's hand.

"Uhhh we were just—" Reno started but was cut off by Zack

"We were laying down and then Reno said he would have jumped me if I wasn't dating Cloud and then I said I would have jumped him first. Then Reno jumped on me and we rolled around and I ended up on top but then he flipped me over and pinned my arms above my head. Ohhhh and then you guys came in!" Zack said as he bounced up and down on the mattress.

"Zack..." Cloud said in a threatening voice.

"That's right Zack, dig that hole nice and deep." Vincent said as he set the bag of food on the floor and sat down on the opposite side of the bed.

"Shuddap Vincent." Zack looked in the bag and pulled out a cup of instant ramen and frowned. "You got Teriyaki again? Don't you ever get tired of eating the SAME thing, Cloud?"

"Nope. I like it. So does Vincent and Reno." Cloud walked over and sat in on the edge next to Vincent.

"You guys suck..." Zack said as he opened a bottle of water and started to pour it into the cup.

"We do not suck, you're just picky!" Vincent defended.

"Ya, I gotta agree on that one, yo." Reno grabbed a cup for himself and one of the three remaining water bottles, pouring it into the cup.

Vincent and Cloud did the same. After a few minutes of waiting, they dived into their ramen. Zack started stuffing his mouth full while the others ate slowly.

"Hey! Lookie here! This one's Chicken flavored!" Reno said as he took another bite.

"Chicken flavored?! Trade me!" Zack held out his cup to Reno.

"No way, yo. This is my ramen." Reno held his cup away from Zack.

"C'mon Reno, I hate Teriyaki! Trade me!" Zack yelled.

"No." Reno smirked and started devouring his ramen at an incredibly fast pace.

"You bitch! You ate my ramen! Fuck you man!" Zack pouted and took a bite of his ramen.

"Hey, I gave you an opportunity to fuck me but you said no." Reno scoffed at Zack.

"_SHUT UP RENO_!" Cloud and Vincent yelled in unison.

Reno pouted and looked at Vincent with puppy-dog eyes. Suddenly Zack pounced on him, knocking him off the mattress and onto the floor, his cup of ramen going straight in the air and coming down on Vincent's head, spilling it all over him. "_SONUVABITCH!_" He yelled.

Zack looked over at the seething Vincent. "RUN ZACK,RUN!!!" Reno yelled from the floor as Zack took off through the house with Vincent running after him, leaving Cloud and Reno cackling on the floor.

As Zack and Vincent ran around the house with Vincent shouting death threats, Cloud had started eating again while Reno had grabbed Vincent's unfinished cup of ramen. Once they were done eating, they cleaned up the mess and sat down, watching Vincent, and Zack. Vincent had caught Zack and put him in a choke hold.

"Guess we should help Zack huh?" Cloud muttered, a smile on his face.

"If we must. I'm having fun watching Vince kick Zack's ass, yo." Reno got up nonetheless to help Cloud pry the two off each other. After they were pulled apart, Cloud made Zack apologize for the ramen and Vincent apologize for putting Zack in a choke hold.

"Well, now that you two aren't trying to kill each other," Reno walked over to a stack of boxes and pulled out a bottle, holding it up for everyone to see. "Let's drink!!!"

"I'm game!" Zack bounded over to Reno, who punched Zack in the stomach when he tried to take the bottle.

"Ya, sure, why not." Cloud said, turning to Vincent. "You want some?"

"Um...not much for alcohol....But ok."

Soon, everyone was drunk off their ass, sitting on the mattress, passing their forth bottle of alcohol around.

"Youz wanna knows somethin' in-- interestin?" Reno slurred.

"Wazz dat?" Zack slurred back.

"We havn been ta school in weeks!" Reno started laughing for some reason.

"Hey your wight..W-we gotta go school. C'mon. Wez g-gonna be late." Cloud tried to stand up but fell on his face. Everyone laughed at Cloud and even he was laughing, still face first into the floorboards. He got up and crawled over to the mattress.

"You guys can't hold ur liquor for shit." Vincent took a gulp from the bottle before handing it to the next person.

"Like you can Mr. I'm-so-smarty-....." Reno looked off in space before looking at Vincent. "What waz I sayin?"

"I'm horny." Zack blurted out and the drunken group burst out laughing. Cloud was laughing so hard he fell off the mattress and started rolling around on the floor.

"Well I am." Zack pointed to the bulge in his pants.

"Fuckin hornball." Vincent muttered.

"Now I'm horny too. Ayy Vincent. Come here." Reno grabbed Vincent and started kissing him.

Zack stared at Vincent and Reno. "Dats hot."

Cloud looked at Zack and somehow managed to lunge at him, knocking them both off the bed and onto the floor, kissing the entire time.

Reno had ripped Vincent's shirt off and started licking up his chest. Vincent gasped and bucked his hips up into Reno's, making them both moan loudly. Reno unbuttoned Vincent's pants and shoved his hand down, grabbing Vincent.

Zack had also ripped Cloud's shirt off and started biting down his chest, coming to Cloud's pant line. He slid his hand down into Cloud's pants, making the blonde moan and buck his hips up into Zack's hand.

Reno pulled out Vincent's cock and started to suck it, surprising Vincent and making him gasp and twitch all over. Vincent grabbed Reno's hair in his hands and yanked, earning him a moaned from Reno which sent shock waves through is body.

Zack yanked off Cloud's pants and underwear and threw them behind him. Cloud groaned at the disappearance of the tight pants. Zack smiled as he raked his eyes over a very naked and flushed Cloud, stopping at hi groin. He leaned down and took the blonde's member into his mouth, sucking lightly then harder, humming slightly.

Vincent could hear Cloud moaning a few feet from him but he didn't waste time focusing on that. Reno licked Vincent's head and hummed making Vincent cry out from the pleasure and yank hard on Reno's hair. Reno moaned from the pain Vincent inflicted every time he licked at his head.

Zack stopped sucking Cloud and lifted him off the floor and onto the bed beside Vincent and Reno. He pulled off his pants and jumped on Cloud, sucking . After a few minutes, Cloud's body tensed and Zack felt hot liquid stream into his mouth, swallowing half and spitting the other half onto his hand. He pulled Cloud's legs on his shoulders. "Relax Cloud, this will only hurt for a little while." He stuck one finger inside Cloud and started moving slowly. Cloud gasped from the pain and dug his fingernails into Zack's back.

Reno could feel Vincent's balls tightening and stopped sucking, earning whimper from Vincent. He pulled Vincent's legs up around his shoulders and spit on his hand. "Relax, hun. I'll try and make it as painless and I can." he stuck a finger inside Vincent and started moving, making Vincent moan. He added another one, scissoring and stretching Vincent. Soon, Reno had all four fingers in Vincent. He started searching for Vincent's sweet spot, pressing on some flesh. Vincent shot up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Reno, biting his neck and drawing blood.

Zack had finished stretching Cloud and started searching for his prostate. Luckily for Cloud, Zack knew where to go, pressing on a soft bit of flesh that made Cloud's eyes roll to the back of his head. After a few jabs inside Cloud he pulled out, making Cloud whimper. He used what was left of Cloud's seed to lubricate himself before slowly sliding into Cloud. Cloud whimpered from the pain and clenched his teeth together. Zack had slid all the way in and stopped, letting the blonde get used to the new feeling. Slowly, he started to move in and out, and slowly the pain turned into a dull ache. Soon Cloud was moaning from pleasure and begged Zack to go faster.

Reno pulled his fingers out of Vincent and undid his pants, tossing them carelessly across the too. He spit on his hand again to lubricate himself before sliding into Vincent. Vincent moaned and dug his nails into Reno's back, breaking skin and letting blood seep out from the scratches. He started to move in and out of Vincent, being gentle as he could be. Vincent bucked his hips up and Reno started to to faster and hard. Soon, he was pounding into Vincent as hard and as deep as he could go, Vincent screaming from the pleasure that each thrust brought. He couldn't stand it any longer; He was going to cum.

Zack went faster and harder, shoving into Cloud as hard and as deep as he could. Cloud's dull ache had turned into mind blowing pleasure as Zack hit his prostate and he screamed, bucking his hips up each time Zack his his sweet spot. All to soon though Cloud could feel release creeping up on him. Cloud moaned loudly as he came all over them. Zack tense inside of him as he came, spilling his seed inside Cloud. Zack pulled out of Cloud and flopped down onto him, both of them panting hard from their release.

Reno had felt Vincent tense up and knew he was going to cum soon. He thrusted inside of Vincent as hard as he could, hitting Vincent's prostate and making Vincent buck his hips to the time of the thrusts. Reno felt his body tense and came inside Vincent. Vincent followed Reno soon after, spraying his seed all over them. Reno flopped down on Vincent and hugged him.

After all the action, all four boys fell asleep, curling around each other for warmth.

******************

**AURTHORS NOTES: ** Yes, another chapter of Zack/Cloud randomness. This chapter is kinda...bad. Pervertedly bad I mean. I've never written a sex scene like that before, but I hope you all liked it!!! =D Unfortunately, this will probably be the last chapter till after the 4th of July. I'm reallllyyyyy busy with stuffs so I won't be able to write anymore chapters...but I'm sure everyone will be too busy to read anything here anyway, so it works out. I guess.

I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for ALLLL the reviews!

~KIRA~


	7. Moving Day

The next morning, Cloud woke up and groaned. He winced as his head throbbed in time with his breathing

"Nghhh..my head...." Cloud whined and tried to sit up but he couldn't. "What the fuck..?" He looked down to see Zack laying on his stomach. _ 'He looks so cute when he's sleeping.' _ Cloud thought as he caressed Zack's cheek.

As he caressed Zack's cheek, he remembered what happened last night and all the fun that they had.

_'That's right...last night...last night was my first time...with Zack.'_

Cloud's train of thought was broken by the waking red haired man laying next to him.

"Nhhh...what the fuck Vincent...why did you take my shirt off..? Hey what are you doing...? ohhhh vincent..." Reno moaned

Cloud couldn't help giggling at the sleep talking Reno. He put his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter so as not to wake the sleeping men. He was sure Reno would kill him if he woke up—not just because it was a good dream, but because he was sleep talking about Vincent and Cloud was awake to hear it.

"Mmm...Morning Cloud."

Cloud looked down to see bright blue eyes looking up at him.

"Morning Zack." Cloud breathlessly said, as Zack slowly crawled up his chest.

Cloud looked at Zack hesitantly . "Zack...do I wanna know what's poking me?"

Zack smiled and kissed Cloud again. "It's the morning,Cloud. I think you can guess what it is."

Cloud blushed bright red and tried to push Zack off of him.

Zack wrapped his arms around Cloud. "Nuh-uh. I'm staying right here." Zack licked down Cloud's chest, making him gasp and put his hand over his mouth.

"Awwww did I find another one of your weak spots?" Zack teased.

"S-shut up! It's not my fault that I'm so ticklish!"

"You're right. I'll stop." Zack laid his head on Cloud's chest and sighed contently. "Cloud...your heart is beating fast."

"Of course it is. You're laying on me." Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack's back. "It doesn't help that your dick is poking my thigh."

Zack chuckled and lifted his head up to look at Cloud. "So...last night..."

"Last night was perfect." Cloud cupped Zack's face. "It was the best night of my life." He leaned forward and kissed Zack lightly.

"It was the best night of my life too." Zack whispered in Cloud's ear before nibbling on it.

"Zaaaaaack." Cloud whined and tried to turn his head away.

Zack let go of his ear and laughed lightly. "Hey Cloud. You wanna take a shower now?"

"Ya a shower _does_ sound good."

"Ok then, let's go." Zack stood up and helped Cloud to his feet. As they started up the stairs, Zack placed his hand on Cloud's lower back. "And maybe we can take this shower together."

{* * * * }

As Zack and Cloud went up the stairs, Vincent woke up. He blinked his eyes, getting the sleep out of them before slowly sitting up. He closed his eyes tight as the room started to spin, but after a few minutes it stopped. With a groan, he looked over at Reno and smiled. Not only were his legs hanging off the mattress, but he was drooling with his mouth wide open as well. Vincent shook his head. " How on earth do you do that and not drown?"

"Mmm well you learn to breath through your nose." Reno opened one eye to look at Vincent.

"R-Reno! When did you wake up?!" Vincent's face held an expression that was half shock and half surprise.

"Oh, about an hour ago." Reno smirked and gave Vincent a peck on the cheek.

Vincent blushed bright red. He wasn't used to this. Well, the screwing part, yes, but the talking and sweetness was a different story. When he worked-- was forced to work-- in the slums, the people he slept with were not kind, all of them were cruel. Some treated him worse then an animal. They weren't as bad as the ones who were nice. It was always the nice ones that were wild in bed. Those were the ones that you had to watch out for. If you weren't careful, you'd end up tortured or worse, dead. It was just another painful memory to Vincent. Just like Lucrecia. Vincent's eyes glazed slightly at this thought.

"Why the sad face?" Reno muttered, propping himself up on his elbows, making his hair fall over his left eye.

Vincent snapped back into reality. "Nothing that you need to be concerned with." He tried to control the coldness in his voice, but it seemed that it had shown through from the red headed man's expression.

"Are you sure you're ok? You know I'm here if you ever want to talk." Reno raised his arm and ruffled Vincent's hair. Vincent glared and slapped Reno's hand away.

"Man, someone is hormonal this morning." Reno reached over and grabbed his pack of cigarettes from the floor, lighting one. This was completely different from what Vincent was used to. It scared him a little. He couldn't say that he missed being punched on a daily basis, but at least he knew what was coming. But with Reno, he couldn't tell what he was liable to do at any given moment.

"So, did you have fun last night? I did. I mean...I think I did. From the parts that I remember anyway..." Reno babbled on.

It was a general question, but it still surprised Vincent. "Ya...I did. It was...fun." Lies. All lies. Vincent had long ago lost himself whenever he had sex. No passion. No pleasure. No feeling. Nothing-ness. Oblivion. He loved it. It was, from his experience, just like tripping and the best part was, it only took a little to get there. A guy here, a joint there, It didn't matter how he got there, as long as he did. Because when he was there, he was free . His Lucrecia was there, even his parents. Sure, it was only temporary, but just that small amount of time there made him feel like he was worth something. Of course, there were always times where he would have a bad trip as well and start re-living his nightmare all over again. It was that, or he started seeing non-existent rotting corpses trying to eat him. Unpleasant as it was, he was willing to chance it.

"Hey, earth to Gothic boy Vincent." Reno waved a hand in front of Vincent's face. "Snap out of it man, it's scary how you look when you start thinking."

Before Vincent could even think about it, he started speaking. "It's just like the story of Dorian Gray."

"Huh? What story? Who is she?"

"You mean 'He'. Dorian Gray was the name of a famous Novel in the 1890's. It' about a man, Dorian, who is the most gorgeous person in London, but realizing that his beauty will one day fade, his sells his soul to the devil. The devil took his soul and created a portrait of Dorian. From then on, Dorian would never age. Instead, his portrait would age. Every sin he ever committed, would show on his portrait as a disfigurement or through a sign of aging. Eventually he realized that he was turning corrupt, so he ended up stabbing his portrait, killing himself in the process. The entire story, all he was ever doing was hiding from himself and Life...."

"Sounds....weird. What does this have to do with anything?"

Vincent looked at Reno for a few minutes before shaking his head. "Nothing at all," Vincent sighed and grabbed his shirt off the floor, starting to dress. Reno finished his cigarette and started to dress as well.

"What time is the moving van coming?"

"Um, later on this evening I think. Why?" Reno started hopping on one leg, trying to get into his overly small jeans again.

"I have something I need to do before we leave." Vincent muttered as he finished dressing. "I'll be back later on." Was all he said before walking out of the living room and out of the house, leaving Reno feeling dejected and confused.

{****}

"Nggghhh! Zaaack!" Cloud moaned as Zack nipped down Cloud's collar bone. He could hardly stand it – Zack groping all over him, them both being naked, and the hot water pouring over them drenching them both in ecstasy. It was beyond heated.

"Cloud..." Zack whispered in his ear, "I love you." repeatedly. In return, Cloud moaned and kissed Zack fiercely. Zack gladly opened his mouth for Cloud moaning loudly as Cloud licked his mouth. Zack lifted Cloud up and held him against the shower wall, grinding on him. Skin on skin, erection on erection, both boys moaned louder then before. Zack left Cloud's mouth and started down his chest again. He stopped at Cloud's nipples, latching onto one and sucking, sending a noticeable shiver of excitement though him.

"Ah! Zack...no..don't...! " Even as Cloud protested, he rolled his head back and wrapped his arms around Zack's neck, fingers entangled in his hair. Zack jolted from the hard tug on his hair and let out a hiss, almost dropping Cloud in the process.

Zack stopped sucking on Cloud's nipple and grabbed Cloud's hard member pumping slowly and first then faster, making Cloud throw back his head and hiss in pleasure. Zack leaned forward and started kissing Cloud while jacking him off. Just when Cloud was on the brink, Zack stopped and slid them both down the wall so that they were laying on the shower floor.

"Zack ....I'm about to...to come...what are you doing?"

Zack smiled wide and straddled Cloud's waist. "Getting into a better position." he whispered into Cloud's ear, sending a shiver though him.

Zack placed soft kisses down Cloud's chest, lower and lower. He took Cloud's member into his mouth and started licking and sucking. Cloud gasped and embedded his fingers in Zack's hair, pushing his head down for more. Zack reached under Cloud searching for his entrance and slowly pushing a finger into him, moving in and out. "Zack! No....Nghh! " Cloud covered his mouth with his hand, biting down hard trying not to scream.

Zack started looking for Cloud's prostate, making sure to be gentle,but quick as well. He knew he had found it when Cloud screamed and bucked his hips upwards. Zack started to suck harder on Cloud's member, licking up and down while pressing on Cloud's prostate. Soon, Cloud tensed and came into Zack's mouth. He swallowed and slowly pulled out of Cloud so as not to hurt him.

Zack flopped down beside Cloud on the shower floor and wrapped his arms around his brother. Hot water beat down on them as Zack kissed a very breathless Cloud. "I love you Cloud." Zack nuzzled Cloud's neck as he spoke.

"Zack...I love you too." Cloud started to sit up, but his body didn't want him too.

"Don't sit up. I'll clean you up and then we can get out." Zack grabbed the wash cloth and started scrubbing Cloud down.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what, Cloud?" Zack looked at his brother, slightly alarmed.

"That I didn't do anything to you. You're still hard..." Cloud's face turned slightly more red then it already was. Zack hadn't noticed that he was still hard until Cloud had said something.

"it's fine. I don't mind. I'm just glad that you're here with me." Zack smiled and kissed Cloud on the cheek. "Now that you're all cleaned up, how about we get out?" Cloud nodded and, with some help from Zack, managed to get up.

{****}

Zack started down the stairs to the kitchen for lunch. He walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, looking for something to eat. Cloud had fallen asleep in bed so he was on his own for food.

"Zack, if you still have a voicebox I'll be surprised." Zack turned around to see Reno leaning against the counter and smiled.

"Hey, Cloud did most of the moaning, not me."

"Ya right. I know how loud you can be during sex. I might not remember much from last night but I sure remember you moaning loudly. And not only last night. I seem to recall a certain time when we got high oh say about 6 years ago?" Reno Smirked.

Zack blushed at this. "I-I don't recall any time at all." Zack was always a bad liar.

"Hmmm sure you don't. But I remember you suggesting we skip school and get some weed while your bro was at school. I also remember you on top of me and groping all over my body"

Zack sighed. "Ya I remember Reno. Why are you bringing this up?"

"Well, since you asked, I found Cloud's stash while you two were screwing in the shower."

"Cloud has a stash? Since when?" Zack walked over to Reno and started going through his pockets. "I know you have it, Reno. Hand it over."

"Oh kinky Zack. I didn't think you'd try anything since you started dating Cloud. My turn." Reno shoved Zack against the counter and started groping him.

"Reno! What the he--?!?" Reno locked lips with Zack, pinning his arms above his head and started grinding against him. Zack Shoved Reno back, pushing him to the floor and pinning him there. "You're fucking stoned arn't you?!" Zack yelled. "Dammit Reno! You know we are going to see mother soon! How can I convince her to let you stay with us if you're stoned off your ass! Besides, we promised to quit doing weed." Zack sighed and helped Reno to his feet.

"Well there wasn't much left in his stash anyway...and besides, we're moving. It's time to celebrate!"

"Reno, go take a cold shower and come back down when you're half way sober." Reno opened his mouth to argue, but the glare that Zack sent him made him reconsider.

"Reno. One more thing. Where is Vincent?"

"Took off somewhere. Said somethin' about visiting some place before we go...I don't know."

At that, Reno waled up the stairs and into the bathroom. Zack waited until he heard the sound of water running before continuing scavenging for food.

{****}

Vincent slowly walked through the sector five slums, unaware of anything around him. He was too busy remembering to even care about his surroundings. Before he knew it, He was back at his old school.

"It's still...here."

Vincent gazed at his old school. It was still half burned like it was before. The only thing that had changed was that it was older now, and more of it had collapsed since Vincent had seen it. He turned his attention to the memorial stone that still sat in front of the building, holding the names of loved ones that had perished in the tragedy.

Vincent brushed away some moss that had managed to grow, despite the conditions to read the names more clearly. His and his parents names were still carved into the stone. However, Vincent noticed, Lucrecia's name had been crossed out with a deeply cut line. Vincent ran his fingers over her name.

"Vincent..."

Vincent whirled around, looking for the source of the voice. What he laid eyes on made him gasp and stumble backwards.

"What the hell?!" Vincent screamed, "Lucrecia?!"

"Vincent...I'm so sorry. "

Vincent scrambled to his feet and walked over to her. "Lucrecia...You're alive? But...how...? Why...?"

"I'm so sorry..." She repeated again.

Vincent tried to hug her but instead fell right through her. "Lucrecia?" He was confused now.

"Vincent...what you see...it isn't the real me. The real me, died long, long ago; decomposed and returned to the Lifestream. What you see now, is just a fragment of my memory, that is being directed from the Lifestream. I created this fragment before the fire so I could say that I'm so sorry for what I said to you. But it seems I have more to be sorry about. Vincent... The reason your parents died in the fire, was because I called them there. I had no idea that there was going to be a fire. If I had known I wouldn't have..." She paused and looked at the ground, asigh escaping her lips. "I only called them to talk about you. I wanted them to talk to you, and maybe they could have helped you care more. But.... Vincent I'm so sorry..."

"Lucrecia....you have nothing to be sorry for. It was all me. It was my fault that this happened, that you and my parents....If I had cared more, grew up...then maybe..." Vincent covered his mouth with his hand, holding back the sobs that he so desperately wanted to let out.

" Vincent... it's not your fault. Please, for my sake, don't blame yourself. Just remember, that I will always love you. No matter where you are, you will never be alone. And....I'm so sorry."

At this, Lucrecia started to glow a bright white and shot towards Vincent, knocking him on the ground. Vincent gasped as Lucrecia entered his body. At first it was cold, ice cold, then started to warm in his chest. Then the visions came into Vincent's view. It was their childhood. Him and Lucrecia laughing together as kids. First movie they snuck into.. First time they enrolled into the music school. Their first violin concert together. First kiss they shared. First fight. First make up. First time they had sex together. All of these images filled Vincent's head. It made him feel happy, made him feel full of love. But there were more.

Images of the day he last saw Lucrecia alive filled his mind. He felt the torment, the emotion, that she had gone through when Vincent said that he didn't care about her or anything at all. How terrible she felt for the words that were spoken. How worried she was when Vincent never came back. How lonely. How scared. How sad. How devastated.

The next image was of her talking with his parents. His Mother. His Father. Then screams, lots of screams. Fire spreading everywhere, people running, jumping out of windows, anything they could do to escape the fire. Some were lucky and escaped safely, others were not so lucky. Vincent was screaming now, holding his head and curling into a ball, tears streaming down his face.

The last image was of Lucrecia laying on the ground outside of the school with a man standing over her. He couldn't see the man's face, but he could hear his voice.

"_Where is he! I know you know! Talk!" the man screamed_

"_I-- I don't know! I don't know leave me alone! " Lucrecia screamed._

"_You little bitch! I know you're lying to me!" The man pulled out a knife, " Now tell me!"_

"_Please...no...I don't where where Vincent is! But I wouldn't tell you even if I knew!" _

_The man slapped her across the face. "Fine then. I'll make you talk." He ripped Lucrecia's dress off, taking a minute to look at her trembling form before smiling wide. " You should have told me where he is. It might have saved your life." Lucrecia screamed as the man went down on her. After he was done, he said only one sentence, "Thanks for the fuck, but now you must die." Lucrecia screamed as the man shoved the knife deep into Lucrecia's chest repeatedly. _

_As Lucrecia was stabbed, Vincent felt his chest burn white hot. He clawed at his chest, trying to stop it from burning. It didn't help. Everything went dark and all he could see was Lucrecia laying there, slowly bleeding. He ran to her, kneeling by her already cooling form, shaking her, praying that she would be alright. Lucrecia's body started to fade in his arms, until there was nothing left._

"_No..." Vincent sobbed._

"_Vincent. Look at me." Lucrecia's voice called out from behind him. Vincent turned around to look at her. She looked the same as she always did, but now her eyes were filled with sadness._

"_Vincent, listen to me. I've shown you my memories for this reason—I want you to find the man who did this to me. Find him and stop him. Not just for my sake, but for the planets. He is a danger to all life as we know it."_

_Lucrecia was starting to fade again. " Vincent, my memories are starting to fade within me.I have used all the strength that I have to give you them. I need you to listen to me carefully..." Vincent could hardly hear her now, her voice was starting to cut out. "It will glow when he is near....You mustn't...Be carful...You can't....please!...Vincent....I love...**I'm** **so sorry**..." _

Vincent slowly opened his eyes, looking at the dull grey plate over him. "Lucrecia...she....she sacrificed herself for me...she...Lucrecia..."

Vincent stayed on the ground for a while longer, before finally deciding that it was time to head back home. Soon the moving van would be coming to get their things and they would be off to Kalm. As he stood up, he noticed a small light blue materia glowing on the ground. As he picked it up, it glowed brighter then faded completely.

"Lucrecia...Thank you. " He placed a kiss on the blue orb and started walking toward his home.

{****}

The moving truck pulled up in front of the house and two men jumped out of the truck. Soon, boxes were being carried out of the house and into the truck. Eventually Vincent showed up at the house to help.

"Where have you been? We've been loading for an hour!" Cloud said as he put another box into the truck.

"Ya, sorry about that. I was...looking for something that was dear to me." Vincent's eyes moved towards the ground.

"Well did you find it?" Zack and Reno joined in the conversation.

"I...I think that I did." Vincent smiled and looked to his three friends.

When everything was packed up and ready to go, the four boys stood in front of the house, taking one last look.

"Hey! I think we need a picture!" Reno ran to the truck and grabbed a disposable camera for them to use.

"Hey, dude, take our picture!" Reno shoved the camera to one of the truck drivers and ran back to the group. After some grumbling and cursing, the driver held up the camera. "Say cheese!"

Click.

"Cool. Now let's go. We have a long ride to go and it's going to be in the back of the moving truck." Cloud jumped into the back of the truck and plopped down on a part cleared for them to sit.

Zack, Reno, and Vincent climbed into the truck and sat down next to Cloud as one of the truck drivers closed the door, sealing the boys in.

"It's gonna be a loooong ride," Zack stretched. "Maybe we should do something to pass the time?"

"God Zack, your're a hornball! Cloud shoved Zack so that he fell over on his back as Reno and Vincent laughed.

Vincent reached in his pocket and felt the blue orb. _'Lucrecia. I promise you that I will find him and make him pay for what he did to you.'_

**A/N**

Ok well soooo sorry it took me so long to get this up. I ran into a part that I had a hard time writing so I re did this chapter all over again. Since this chapter is rather *Cough* graphic, a softer more child-friendly version is going to be written to be posted on DeviantArt, since I know they'll suspend me for a while (again .) if I post it there. So anyone who is interested in the softer version is welcome to read! Thanks for all your reviews and comments of encouragement! They really mean a lot to me! Now, I will quickly dodge the sharp objects of which are probably going to be thrown at me for taking so long. Next chapter won't take so long, I promise! =^-^=

~KIRA~


	8. Run Away

Ch. 8

Run Away

It was pitch black in the van as it bumped along the road. As far as Reno could tell, it was around 1am. The others had long since fallen asleep, leaving Reno alone with his thoughts. That was not a good thing for him. It let him think about the past, about the terrible things that had happened. And as it so happened, he also needed a cigarette bad.

He searched in his breast pocket for his cigarettes and pulled out the package, but luck was against him as he had none left.

"Fuck me." he whined before throwing the empty container at a sleeping Zack. "Dammit..."

Reno sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had nothing to do and was bored as fuck. He thought about slapping Zack awake, but that would wake the others. The last thing he wanted was a very pissed off Cloud and Vincent mad at him in small quarters.

"My only regret is that you didn't feel it."

Zack, blissfully unaware of the cigarette packet on his forehead, muttered something in his sleep.

"Gah, I've fallen so low as to talk to a sleeping moron," Reno stretched, causing some of this bones to crack in a sickly way. " Man, I'm getting too old for this crap..."

Too old...?

Reno mulled the words over in his head. Was he really that old? It seemed like yesterday that he was stealing from people in the slums. "Ah....the slums...so many memories..." As much as he wanted to avoid thinking about it, completely forget about it, it always resurfaced at the most inconvenient times. Life in the slums was a hard life to live, especially for Reno. Out of all of the kids in the slums, he had it the worst.

He sighed once again and stared at the ceiling on the moving van as images of the past flickering before his eyes.

_It was another day in the slums; shops were open, people were arguing, and children were scouting potential victims to steal from. Reno was one of these children. They had devised a plan to distract the people who entered Wall Market and have the others pickpocket said person from behind. It was a very successful plan that earned them quite a lot of Gil at the end of the day. At least, as long as it lasted. Most of the time they were run off by the shop owners as they were taking Gil from potential customers._

"_Hey, Reno. Wake up! Got a john comin'!" one of the boys shoved Reno to wake him up._

"_Ya, it's your turn to distract 'em." Another boy spoke._

"_Fine. You just be ready to pocket 'em." Reno muttered, standing and slowly limping towards the person. _

"_Hey! Dude, I hurt my leg and I can't get home! Can you help me? Please?" Reno pleaded, trying his best to act the part._

"_Wha? Well now, What did you do to your leg? Probably screwing off huh? Ya little brat, go get someone who cares about ya to help." The man roughly shoved Reno the the ground before walking off towards the Honey Bee Inn. Reno forced himself off the ground and looked over to where the other boys were hiding. He brushed himself off as he walked over to them._

"_How much did ya get?" He continued to brush himself off._

"_Not much. Only 30 Gil." _

_They all sighed as they dished out the equal proportions. Life was rough in the slums; 30 Gil was better then nothing. As they walked back to where they were before, they heard a shout._

"_What did I tell you little bastards about stealing from people!" An angry shop owner yelled, a pipe in his hand._

"_Aw man! It's a shop owner...Let's ditch."_

_They boys started running, but not fast enough as one of them was caught. The caught boy looked at the other boys' backs as they continued running out of Wall Market. Oh how he wished he had run faster. But mostly, he wished that maybe, just maybe, one of those boys had looked back at him, instead of just running away. The shop owner released the boy's arm and glared at him._

"_What's your name boy." _

"_Reno. Not much it means to ya." _

"_You're a cocky little bastard arn't ya. Just like your father. You can be sure I'll have a few words with him later on. Now get home; and if I see you stealing from people again, I won't bring this pipe for show next time." _

_The owner shoved Reno backwards and knocking him to the ground as he stood up and stalked back to his shop. _

"_Fucker. Thinks he owns the place," Reno forced himself off the ground for a second time and started brushing himself off once again. " '' You can be sure I'll have a few words with him later on' " Reno mocked the mans words as he walked home. He knew he was in for it when he got home. He knew what it was for – not for stealing, but because he got caught at it. When Reno arrived home, as expected, his father was there waiting for him._

"_Hey. I got some Gil," Reno handed the Gil to his father. "I know it's not much but—"_

"_What the fuck have you been doing? Huh?! I tell you to leave and get some Gil and you bring home 10 pieces! Not only that, but you got caught! I taught you better then this, you little shit. Get inside, it's time for your punishment!" _

_Reno held his breath as he walked inside the house. He closed his eyes as his father walked in behind him and slammed the door. He turned around, waiting for the blow that he knew was coming. His father lifted him up by the shirt and slammed him against the wall, knocking the wind out of him._

"_One day you'll learn to never get caught! If you can't figure it out on your own, I'll beat it into you!" _

_His father hauled back and punched Reno in the face several times before releasing his shirt and letting him fall to the floor; kicking him repeatedly in the ribs. When he finished beating Reno, he left for the bar in Wall Market. _

_The last thing that Reno remembered was the pain in his ribs and stomach, the cool floor against his skin, the rank smell of blood that covered him, and the cold eyes of his father._

_The next thing Reno knew, he was being shaken awake and a loud shrill noise hurt his ears. Shouts, yelling; he knew he had to get up, but he couldn't. He couldn't move, he couldn't breath, the pain was unbearable. His head throbbed so badly that he couldn't see, couldn't focus . All of his senses were out of whack and he was disoriented._

"_Reno! Wake up! Please! Get up!" _

_Reno recognized the voice, it was just so familiar, yet he couldn't place it. He was shaken again and this time his eyes opened long enough to see who it was. _

"_...Sis...? Where....where am I? What's going on?" He tried to sit up but pain shot through his body and he laid flat. But, with the help of his sister, he managed to sit up._

"_Reno, It's mom! Dad came home and just started hitting her! I can't stop him! Please you have to help her!" _

_Reno shot up from the floor and grabbed a metal baseball bat. He forgot about the pain, forgot about how disoriented he was, even forgot about the broken ribs he was sure he had. All he cared about was stopping the son of a bitch that had beat him._

_He found his father holding his mother against the wall, just as he had done to him only hours before. Reno brought the metal bat down on their TV as hard as he could. It exploded into thousands of pieces, getting the attention of his father._

"_You little bitch!" His father screamed and launched himself at Reno_

"_Fuck you!" Reno screamed and swung the bat hitting his father in the ribs. He howled in pain and stumbled backwards as Reno swung at him again, this time knocking him out cold. _

_Reno's sister ran over to their mother. He dropped the bat, making a clanging noise as he walked over towards them._

"_Reno you're bleeding!" His sister tried to wipe away, but was too short. _

"_It's ok sis, I'll be fine." He patted her on the head and tried his best to smile, even though blood was gushing down his face and into his eyes from a head wound._

"_What did you do?! How could you hit your father! You're a terrible awful child!" His mother screamed at him and slapped him across the face. Reno clenched his fists; he would be damned if he would hit this woman like his father. He wanted to be nothing like him._

"_He would have killed you you stupid bitch! If I hadn't saved you, you'd be dead" _

_Reno was red in the face from anger, but still managed to push his sister behind him to shield her from any blows that might come. _

"_He wouldn't kill me! He loves me! And I love him! But you! You always ruin everything! I hate you little bastards!" She screamed and slapped Reno again, harder this time_

_And that was the last straw. He shoved his mother backwards and ran into their kitchen, pulling out his parent's stash of money. It was a good sum of at least 3000 Gil. They wouldn't need it anyway. They'd just blow it on booze and drugs. He ran back to their living room and grabbed his sister's arm._

"_Let's go. We can't stay here any more." Reno pulled his sister towards the door, but she resisted._

"_I can't go anywhere without Kupo!" she whined, tears streaming down her face. Reno paused before running towards their room and returning with a small moogle doll in hand._

"_Ok, here's Kupo. Now we have to go." He shot a glare at his mother as they walked out of the house._

"_Ya that's right! Leave! I never wanted you brats in the first place!" She yelled after them._

_They ran from the house, through Wall Market, through the slums and narrowly escaping an ambush by a group of monsters. Finally they came upon a small tunnel in a concrete wall that led to the outside world. Before the went through the tunnel, Reno turned to talk to his sister._

"_Hey...Are you ok? I'm...sorry about what you had to see earlier. I know that this is scary for you, bein' 8 and all. But you don't have to worry about anything," Reno hit his chest to make a show of being brave and instantly regretted doing so. " I'll take care of us. We don't need mom or dad. Me and Kupo will keep you safe." _

"_But Kupo is a doll and you're 17. How can you protect us?" Her eyes were filled with uncertainty as Reno kneeled down to her level. _

"_You don't have to worry about anything. I know what I'm doin'. You've got nothin' to worry about." He hugged her tightly and then stood up again. "Are you ready?" _

_She nodded her head and grabbed his hand as they started through the tunnel. "But where are we going? We don't have anywhere to go..." Reno frowned. He had also worried about this as well. And she was right; they didn't anywhere to go. The closest town that he knew about was Kalm. _

"_Yes we do. We have lots of places to go. We can even go around the world if you want to. We're free to go anywhere." Her eyes widened and a smile formed on her face._

"_Really?! That would be so cool! Can we go to Midgar?! I want to go to Midgar!" She started jumping up and down with excitement. Reno couldn't help but smile._

"_Sure. We can go to Midgar. But first, we need to go to Kalm. I can probably find some work there."_

"_Why Kalm? Why can't we just go to Midgar? I thought you said we could go anywhere in the world..." _

"_We can, but we need money first. Once I get some work, then we can go. Ok?" _

_She nodded her head and squeezed Reno's hand tighter as they continued into the tunnel and towards the outside world. Once they had reached the end of the tunnel, they were blinded at a bright light. _

"_Reno! What is this?! I can't see it's so bright."_

"_I've heard of this before. I think it's called sunlight. I've never seen it before. It's so warm..." _

_They stood there together, eyes closed, basking in the sunlight. But as they soon found out, there was also a bad side to this new found light. It burned. At the end of the day, they were both quite sun burned. _

"_Reno look! I'm all red!" She poked her skin and watched it turn from bright red to white and then back to red again. "It hurts... I don't like this stuff anymore..." _

_Reno couldn't help but laugh as his sister poked her skin again. Fortunately for him, he had long sleeves and pants on. The down side was, they were black so he was twice as hot. But luck was on their side as he spotted a truck in the distance._

"_Maybe they will give us a ride to Kalm."After having his sister hide behind him, he flagged down the truck._

"_What's a kid like you doing out here in a place like this?" The driver eyed him suspiciously. _

"_I need a ride to Kalm. And as for the reason I'm here, that is none of your business." he hardened his face and glared at the driver. _

_The driver scoffed. "Ha! You're a cocky one arn't ya? Why should I risk my life to give you a ride?" _

_His sister poked her head out from behind Reno and looking up at the driver, half scared, half curious. The driver looked down at her and She tightened her grip on Reno's pant leg._

"_Aw, now you didn't tell me you had a little one with ya. I can't just leave a teen father and his daughter all alone. I'll give you a lift, so hop in!" The driver pointed to the back of the truck._

_Reno lifted his sister into the back of the truck and then jumped in, sitting down beside her. He gave the driver a thumbs up and then they were off towards Kalm. She leaned her head against Reno and closed her eyes. Soon she was fast asleep, leaving Reno to worry about what they would do when they would arrive in Kalm. _

_*C*H*O*C*O*B*O*S*_

_The driver let them off just before they entered Kalm. Reno jumped out and helped his sister out as well. As the driver drove off, they started walking into the town of Kalm. They stopped at the entrance and took in the view of the town. Reno snuck a look at his sister and smiled. Her eyes were twice as big as they usually were and a smile was plastered on her face. He could tell that she loved it already. _

"_The only thing we have to worry about now is finding work." He looked down at his dusty and ripped clothes then to his sisters. "And maybe some new clothes huh?" he ruffled her hair, laughing as she pouted._

_They walked into town and started looking for an Inn to stay in. Once they found where it was located, they walked in and asked for a room._

"_I'd like a room please." _

_Reno asked the owner nicely as his sister tugged at his pant leg, wanting to see what was going on._

"_Ah, yes. Here you are. I hope you and your daughter have a good night." The owner smiled at his sister. "And what's your name, missy?"_

"_My name is—" _

"_Her name is Cissnei." Reno blurted out. _

"_Why that's a lovely name. If I'm not mistaken I think I have chocolate chocobo with your name on it." The owner turned around and grabbed a chocolate chocobo. " Why I think it did have your name on it." He smiled as he handed it to her. _

"_Thank you!" she took the chocobo and started devouring it, hungrily. It was then that it occurred to Reno that neither one of them had eaten all day. _

"_My, my! Seems like you're hungry. Tell you what, if you give me a few minutes I'll have some food ready for you in no time at all." _

"_That sounds great! Thank you so much!" Reno practically drooled at the thought of food. His sister wasn't the only one who was hungry after all. _

"_No problem, no problem at all. Now you both go on up and get freshened up and when you're done come down and have some food." _

_They nodded and headed up the stairs to their room. Reno plopped down on the bed while his sister sat down in front of the tv. No one spoke, no one dared to. It was when they were done eating and ready for bed that they talked. _

"_Reno....Why did you call me Cissnei? It's not my name. My name is Sis...Isn't it?" _

_Reno looked at his sister. He could see the confusion in her eyes; the fear, and mostly, the unconditional love they shared for each other. And it looked like it was time to tell her, even if it killed him to do so._

"_Sis— I mean...Cissnei. Mom and dad...they did something very bad that you should never do," Reno sighed and looked at the floor. "Mom and dad...They started smoking some stuff—This was before you were even thought of though— Anyway, they did some bad things and put some bad stuff in their bodies."_

"_What kind of bad stuff? What did they do?" She cocked her head sideways in confusion and morbid curiosity._

"_Well...They gave themselves shot of medicine— But it was bad medicine that made them sick and only hurt themselves in the end so you should never ever do it— and umm...well after they took some of their medicine the ended up doing i— I mean...uh... well I'll skip that part," Reno rubbed the back of his neck in hesitation. "Anyway, you were born 9 months later. But....mom and dad...they....Well they never...'expected ' to have another child. So since they never expected you, they never...gave you a name. But I did. I Chose your name, Cissnei, because when I saw you, the first thing I though of was that you were as beautiful as a swan. And so that is what I named you."_

"_So...mom and dad...they never cared about me? never wanted me? They..." _

"_Cissnei....Don't be sad. Just because mom and dad didn't care doesn't mean that I don't too. Cissnei...You changed my life. You made me see a reason to live again, to get sober, stop sleeping around, and stop doing dru—I mean, stop taking bad medicine. Cissnei, I love you and that will never change. Ok?" _

"_Ok!" She hugged Reno tightly. "I'm sleepy now. Can we go to bed?" she looked at him, her eyes bright and full of happiness once again._

"_Sure. " he smiled as she snuggled under the covers of the bed they would be sleeping in._

_Reno turned off the light, letting darkness fill the room. The only light was the light showing through the window from the glowing moon. Reno rested his arms behind his head as he lay next to his sister._

"_Hey Reno." _

"_Yes, Cissnei?" he turned to look at her, seeing her outlined figure in he darkness. _

"_Thank you for giving me a nice name. I really like it." She cuddled closer to to Reno and wrapped her arms around him. "I think I like this better then when mom and dad was around." she whispered, eyes half closed as sleep overtook her._

_Reno, however, couldn't sleep. He was worried about the days ahead of them. How would they eat? Where would they sleep? How could he protect Cissnei when he couldn't even afford to get decent clothes for himself? All these thoughts plagued his restless mind throughout the night. But one thing was decided— they would never go back._

_*C*H*O*C*O*B*O*S*_

_Three years had passed since they had first walked into Kalm with nothing. Three years since they had escaped their parents. Three years of a trouble free life. A few days after they had walked into town, the man who owned the weapons shop had been nice enough to hire him. As for a place to stay, the Inn owner had taken a liking to him and Cissnei and had let them stay in the Inn for free, in exchange that they helped him repair things and clean the place up._

_At the rate that Reno was making, they would be set to travel anywhere they damn well pleased. But, after three years, Cissnei had grown used to the day to day life. Reno didn't want to take that away from her. It gave her structure and a sense of security. The people were nice, the environment was good. It was everything a child needed to grow up with. Something Reno never had, and wanted to give to Cissnei. _

_Sure, there had been a little lying to get where they were, but it was all good in the end. Everyone thought that he and Cissnei were father and daughter, which ended up working in their favor. To tell the truth, Reno might as well have been Cissnei's father; He was old enough to play the role. _

"_Hey Reno! Quit day dreaming and get to work! We need more swords! " His boss yelled from the back._

"_Ya I'm on it." Reno walked to the back, preparing to make more swords to sell for the day. _

_He had learned a lot about swords and how to use them correctly. He was glad for the info, in case there ever came a time that called for a swordsman to protect Cissnei. That, and it broadened his job opportunities as well._

_As the day slowly turned to night the shop eventually closed for the night. As Reno stepped out of the door, his boss followed him. _

"_Made a few thousand Gil today huh?" His boss laugh as he locked his shop up for the night. "Ever since I got you working here I've had to jack my prices up on the merchandise. You might look wet behind the ears, but you make one hell of a sword."_

"_Ah, don't mention it. I'm just glad to give Cissnei a good life." Reno smiled as he walked with his boss towards home._

"_Ya that daughter of yours sure is something. She's sharp, that one."_

"That she is." Reno's smile widened at the thought. 

"_Well kid, I'll see you tomorrow Have a good night." _

_His boss walked to his house, leaving Reno to walk the rest of the way to the Inn alone. He preferred it this way anyway. It gave him time to think. He continued to walk, letting the breeze flow through his hair, the night air clearing his mind. It was peaceful. That is, until the sound of gunfire erupted in the night. He ran towards the sound, praying that it wasn't coming from the place he thought it was._

_When he arrived, he gasped at the sight. The Inn was on fire. He rushed towards the burning building, running inside without a second thought. The owner was dead, a bullet hole in his forehead. He skipped stairs as ran to their room looking for Cissnei. When he got to the room, he heard a scream from outside. He looked out the window to see a man in a black suit carrying Cissnei away from the Inn._

_Reno could feel the floor breaking beneath him. He knew he wouldn't make it out in time. So he did the one thing he could do. He jumped out of the window. As he hit the ground, he heard a snap and instantly he grabbed his left leg. He knew it was broken but he would be damned if he didn't go after Cissnei. He got up off the ground and took off after the man. It only took him a minute to catch up to him._

"_Let her go! Let Cissnei go!" He launched himself at the man but was hit by something hard and flung to the ground. With a groan, he forced himself up and on his feet. And again he launched himself at the man, only to be flung to the ground again. He continued to do this until he couldn't move. He lay there on the ground, head pounding, eye lids almost to heavy to keep open._

"_Persistent little bastard isn't he? It's like he never gives up." A male voice spoke quietly._

"_Yes, this child must mean a lot to him if he kept this up."She does look a lot like him. Related? A female voice this time._

"_Whatever the cause or relationship, we have the girl and that's all that matters," A different male voice. "Lets get back to the base."_

_the first male let out a whistle. "Man this chick must be some prime employment if we're getting' her as a kid. She's gonna have fun training with us." _

_Reno could hear them all walking away. He could hear Cissnei struggling, crying out his name, pleading for help. _

"_Cissnei...I'm so sorry..." _

_*C*H*O*C*O*B*O*S*_

Reno screamed loudly as he woke up from his nightmare, waking everyone else in the moving van as well. He hadn't realized he'd even fallen asleep.

"What the fuck?!" Cloud snapped awake at the noise.

"I'm awake!" Zack sat straight up and smashed his head on their kitchen table. "Mother fuck!" He yelled, holding his forehead and looking around wildly.

"What the hell are you all yelling about!" Vincent yelled, pissed that he had been woken up at such an hour.

Reno just sat there, looking at the floor of the van, a dazed expression on his face.

"Reno? Are you ok?" Cloud put his hand on Reno's shoulder. "You're shivering. Are you ok?"

"I...I failed her...Couldn't protect..." Tears streamed down Reno's face as he tried to tell the others.

"Who are you talking about, Reno?" Vincent moved and sat next to Reno. "Who couldn't you protect?"

"All that I went through...I couldn't even...protect her...tried...so hard... Cissnei..." Reno babbled on.

"Who is she?" Cloud sat on the other side of Reno.

Reno shook his head and hugged his knees. Everyone could tell that he was done talking for the night.

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?!" Zack yelled, still rubbing his forehead.

"Shut up Zack!" Cloud yelled and threw a pot at him. "It's ok Reno. You don't have to talk anymore. Try and get some sleep." Cloud looked towards Vincent who nodded his head.

Cloud moved back to his bed and laid down again, tugging Zack down to lay beside him. Vincent pulled Reno into a hug and forced the man to lay down with him. After a while, Reno cried himself to sleep in Vincent's arms. As morning came, the finally arrived in the town of Kalm. Everyone was thinking about what they had to do.

Zack, think about how to keep his relationship with his brother a secret from their mother.

Cloud, thinking about how to make their mother except Reno and Vincent, and to keep their relationship a secret.

Vincent, thinking about Reno the night before and what could have caused it; and getting revenge for his beloved Lucrecia.

And finally Reno, who had nothing on his mind but his sister, Cissnei and how he failed to protect the one he loved.

_*C*H*O*C*O*B*O*S*_

_**Author's Notes**_:

Major misusage of James Blunt lyrics~

Holy crap that was a LONNNNGGGG Chapter to write in one sitting! Anyway, Finally! We have **some **(I put great emphasis on that) of Reno's past! * Does happy dance!* I kinda felt bad about giving the other characters a chapter and not giving one to Reno. So this is his chapter.

If anyone would like to guess what happens next, go ahead! It'd be interesting to see what everyone's take is on the story and what's going to happen next. ;)

I'd like to thank everyone for the support that you give me! It really gives me inspiration to write more chapters! I'm really glad that everyone likes how the story is flowing!

Hope everyone's having a good time this Christmas! =)

~KIRA~


	9. Delusions of Life

It had been a week since they had arrived at their new house in Kalm. It was smaller then their last apartment, to the point where they were forced to share rooms. Cloud was now living with Reno and Zack was with Vincent. As much as they hated to be separated from each other, they thought it was better that there was no temptations. Even though their mother had only popped in every once in a while, it was random at best. They could never be sure when she would stop by.

It was almost supper time as Cloud quickly shoved some meat into the oven. He wiped his forehead and sat down at the table to rest. Sweat dripped down his face, stinging his eyes and making them water. He grabbed a magazine and started to fan himself hoping that it would help relieve the heat, but to no avail.

"Man....it's hot...too hot...." he panted and continued to fan himself.

Zack came down the stairs in nothing but his boxers. He chuckled and sat down at the table with Cloud.

"Hot isn't it? See, this is why I hated coming here." he poked Cloud in the ribs and dodged the magazine that Cloud attempted to hit him with.

"It's to HOT! I can't take this much longer! When is mom going to fix the damned A/C!" Cloud yelled and then slumped back in his chair.

"I don't know... I called the repair man but that was three days ago. I just hope he gets here soon." Zack took the magazine from cloud and started to fan himself.

Cloud was so focused on how hot it was, that he never noticed Zack's attire. He couldn't help but gulp and stare at Zack's chest. Having Zack so close to him and not being able to even kiss him was starting to get to him. It made him feel like he did before he and Zack realized they had feelings for each other. Worst part was, since they had moved Reno had been staying in his room. Which meant that he never got a spare minute to himself to even get himself off. It was only recently that he and Vincent had decided to go out.

"You ok Cloud? You're zooming again." Zack chuckled as Cloud turned bright red.

"Zooming? I wasn't!— I mean— I..."

_'Cloud's stammering. How cute!'_ Zack thought to himself. "I didn't mean that staring at me, I mean you were staring into space. Though I do think it's kinky that you're blushing." He stuck out his tongue at Cloud.

Cloud looked down, a blush still on his face. Everything Zack did made him either blush or feel ecstasy. Somehow, that thought was making him uncomfortable at the moment. " Zack...I miss you..."

"Miss me?" Zack looked at Cloud with a confused expression. "I haven't gone anywhere though."

Cloud folded his hands together and rested his forehead on them. "It feels like you have. We might be living in the same house but...I just feel like there is this big distance between us...I can't explain it..."

Zack nodded his head a few times in thought. _'So Cloud is feeling the same way. I guess I'm not the only one effected by this stress.'_ Zack sucked in a deep breath and stood up. He walked over to Cloud and pulled him up. "Come with me." He forced Cloud upstairs with him and shoved him into his room.

"Strip." Zack pulled Cloud's shirt and jeans off.

"Zack! What are you doing?!" Cloud felt slightly violated.

But Zack was to busy digging through boxes. Finally, Zack pulled out some clothing and threw it at Cloud. "Put these on. We're going out." He smiled wide and shoved Cloud out the door and into the bathroom. "Take a shower while you're at it." He slammed the door. Cloud could hear Zack walking back to his room and shut the door.

Cloud started the shower, only using the cold tap. "I'll take a cold shower. Maybe I'll feel better then." He turned around and stared at the clothing. "You've got to be kidding me...I can't wear this!" He held up the clothing and sighed. "Damn you Zack what are you thinking?!" He threw the clothing down and stared at it more. "There is no way I'm going to wear black leather pants and a see-through T-shirt!"

The door opened and Zack walked in, shutting it behind him. "What? You don't like my choice of clothing." Cloud gapped at Zack. Zack was wearing the same clothing except his T-shirt was tan and spotted. Zack smirked and walked closer to Cloud, leaning in. "So you do like it hmm?"

Zack slowly forced Cloud against the wall, pressing his body to Clouds. He nipped Cloud's ear and whispered to him. "You know you do." He wrapped his arms around Cloud and arched himself into him, earning a low groan. He could feel Cloud's excitement through his boxers. "You want this bad don't you?" He whispered, rocking his hips back and forth.

"Zack...enough, please...I...." Cloud panted. He wanted to move, to make Zack stop. But he wanted to continue more.

Zack forced Cloud's head up and attacked his neck, biting and sucking. Red marks covered Cloud's neck as Zack continued down Cloud's chest. Cloud bit the back of his hand hard, trying to silence the moans in his throat. The lower Zack went, the more Cloud panted and squirmed. He continued down Cloud's chest, licking and nipping at his muscles; they quivered from the heat of Zack's breath.

"Z—Zack...Nhhhgg!"

Zack yanked Cloud's boxers down and grabbed him. He smiled briefly at Cloud's reaction before continuing to nip at his stomach and work him. Soon Cloud came in his hand and slid down the wall to where Zack was kneeling.

"Zack...I..." Cloud's eyes were glazed over as he spoke, a small smile on his face.

Zack smiled at his dazed boyfriend. "I love you too." He pressed his lips to Clouds and lifted him up in his arms. Cloud yelped at the sudden movement and clung to Zack. Once the initial shock wore off, he looked into Zack's eyes.

"Zack...what about you? I never did anything to...you know..."

He smiled and kissed Cloud on the nose. "And that's why we're going out." He let Cloud down and helped him to his feet. He turned to leave, but Cloud caught his hand.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Zack's hand felt hot against his skin.

"That is a secret I'm not allowed to tell."

"Not allowed?"

"That's right. Now finish your shower, get dressed and hurry downstairs. We have to leave in 15 minutes or we'll be late!" Zack started for the door again.

"Wait! Turn off the oven downstairs for me."

Zack nodded and walked out of the door, leaving Cloud to ponder on what the special occasion would be. Cloud sighed and stepped into the shower. "It's going to be a long night."

_*C*H*O*C*O*B*O*S*_

Zack and Cloud left the house and started walking down the street. Cloud watched the people go by them in strange clothing. He was sure that they thought the same thing about him since he was dressed ,thanks to Zack's weird fashion sense, like a go-go dancer.

They continued to walking down the street, people scampering here there and everywhere buying food to make supper for their families. It was nearly dark now; street lights were lighting one by one as the walked. Most of the people had returned to their homes but a few still lingered, wandering around much as he and Zack were.

"Zack where are we going? We've been walking for hours! I'm getting tired..."

Zack suddenly stopped and Cloud walked into him, letting out an 'Epp!' as he fell the the ground.

"Zack! What the HELL! Warn me before you—" Cloud stopped himself. Something was different about Zack. He was too quiet. Cloud knew that something wasn't right; Zack was only quiet when something was really bothering him.

"Zack are you ok?" He stood up and walked in front of Zack. "Zack, talk to me. Something is bothering you, I know it. You're only quiet when something is wrong."

Zack looked up at the starry sky, his eyes shinning in the moonlight. He smiled as a shooting star fell from the sky, it's life cycle at an end. "Cloud look!" He pointed to the star. " We have to make a wish now." He turned to Cloud and gave him a soft kiss. "Do you want to know what I wished for?" He pressed his forehead to Cloud's.

"I thought you weren't supposed to tell anyone what you wished for." Cloud was slightly breathless from such a sweet kiss.

"Ah, you're right." Zack turned and continued walking down the street, but turned back when he didn't hear Cloud following. "Are you coming?"

Cloud nodded and swiftly caught up to Zack, slowing his pace to match the other mans. "You never told me where we are going you know."

"I told you I can't say. It's a surprise."

"But...You know I don't like surprises.

Zack smirked and looked at Cloud out of the corner of his eye. Cloud's expression only made his smirk grow. "I know you don't. That's why you're getting one."

Cloud was totally confused now as they continued walking until Zack turned into a back alley and knocked on a metal door. Shortly after, a man opened the door.

"Zachary?" The man narrowed his eyes.

"Ya." Zack looked serious as he spoke. It scared Cloud a little. "But it's Zack, not Zachary."

The man nodded and stepped back to let them through the door. Cloud jumped as the door slammed shut. Goosebumps formed on his arms,as he adjusted to the cool of the building. The man led them down strairs, the light dimming with each step that they took. Cloud clung to Zack's arm to keep himself from falling in the darkness.

Soon Cloud heard the man open another door, shuddering as it squealed loudly. Zack shook him of his grip as they walked forward into what he assumed to be a small room. He was so focused on trying to look around him in the dark that he didn't notice that Zack had stopped and slammed into the back of him. He hit the ground with a 'thud'.

"Watch it Cloud!" Zack hissed, annoyance clearly in his tone.

"S-sorry Zack." Cloud stuttered a reply back, hurt that his boyfriend would use such a tone with him. He hurriedly forced himself off the cold floor. But now he had a problem. He couldn't hear Zack's or the man's footsteps.

"Zack?"

No answer.

"Zack?" He called out louder this time.

No Answer.

He lifted up his arms, feeling around for Zack. "Zack where are you?" He was panicking now, feeling around more franticly. He found what seemed to be a wall made of concrete and his stomach dropped, fear filling it. It was a basement. "This isn't funny! Zack!" He felt something touch his shoulder and whirled around only to be shoved into the cold wall. He could feel hot breath on his neck as every hair on his body raised at once.

He let out a half sob half whine as the hands started roaming his body. They slipped under his shirt, feeling up his chest and then back down. Down....down...down...He gasped as the hands slid into his pants. They grabbed his length and he shivered, half from fear, half from pleasure. He wanted to slap himself for being turned on by this. It wasn't right. It had to stop.

"S-stop! Please!" Cloud was sobbing, his hands prying at the invading ones. At first he had hoped that it was Zack just playing a joke on him, but the way this person was touching him was completely different, yet slightly familiar. But it wasn't Zack, no matter how hard Cloud wished it was. Suddenly the hands slid back up his abdomen and to his neck. He could feel lips being pressed to his lightly, almost lovingly. But it lasted less then a second as his mouth was pried open and something shoved in.

Cloud gagged and struggled trying to force the object out of his mouth. But those hands, those damned hands kept him from doing so. In addition to the gag, something was also forced over his head and tied loosely around his neck. Next his arms were bound together and he was thrown over his attacker's shoulder. It was only a few minutes that they walked before he was gently laid down onto a soft surface. He guessed it to be a couch or worse, a bed.

What surprised Cloud was that as soon as he was set down, his attacker removed his bindings, leaving only the thing over his head. "Who are you?!? What do you want from me?!?" A hand caressed his cheek, sliding down his neck and back up again. "Dammit! Answer me! It's the least you can do!" He choked out. As an answer, something cold and sharp was placed at his neck. It was a knife.

The second it made contact with his skin, thoughts started racing through his head. All he had gone through to get Zack only to end here? The nights he spend as a child in Zack's bed, cuddling together. Days as a preteen wondering if his feelings for Zack—boys in general—were wrong. Times he had spent with his friends. And most importantly, his first time with the one he loved most.

The blade pressed tighter to his throat, he couldn't hold back anymore. " Zack I'm so sorry. Forgive me if I end here." In one quick swoop the bag was ripped off Cloud's head, bright lights were turned on and a loud roar of voices met his ears.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLOUD!"

Zack, Reno, and Vincent were standing around him, huge grins on their faces.

"What....the FUCK?!?"

Zack ruffled his hair, a smile still on his face. "Happy Birthday, Cloud."

"But...I...the knife....groping...but...I called for help and...." And it clicked. It was all a trick. "You all tricked me." He gaped at everyone.

"What, no comment?" Reno crossed his arms and pouted. "And after all that work I did."

"I hate you guys! You all suck big time for scaring the shit out of me!" His temper was rising.

"It could have been worse." Vincent held up the knife and stuck out his tongue. "It could have been a real knife instead of a butter knife."

"You were the one holding the knife!" Cloud pointed at Vincent.

"Please, it's rude to point." Vincent crossed his arms and smiled.

"Wait if you held the knife, then who was the one who groped me when I got lost? And where is that creepy guy who let us in?"

Zack's eye twitched. "How about we worry about that later and eat cake now. Mom should be here any minute so if you would, don't tell her."

Vincent handed Cloud the butter knife as Zack brought over the cake. "Reno, we need a light." Reno pulled out his lighter and lit the candles.

"Damn, why do you have to have sixteen candles! Just one will do." Reno flipped the lighter closed and put it back in his pocket.

"Because he's Sixteen now. You have to give him that many candles." Zack set the cake on Cloud's lap. "Blow out the candles and make a wish. Again."

Cloud chuckled and closed his eyes. _' I wish that no matter what happens, I'll always be with Zack.' _ He blew out the candles.

"May your wish come true, your life be fulfilling and luck be on your side blah, blah, blah. You know, all that jazz." Reno lit up a cigarette. "Well are you going to share or sit there?"

Cloud handed out pieces of cake to everyone. Even after they finished eating, their mother had yet to show up.

"I guess she forgot." Cloud threw is plate into a small trash bin and sat down on the couch. "Not like it's the first time she's forgotten about my birthday. Hell, even I forgot and it's my birthday!"

"That still doesn't excuse her. She said that she'd show up and she hasn't. This is why I forced her to let us stay in Midgar." Zack threw his plate into the trash bin hard. " I can't stand to be near her."

"But...I thought she just had business here and couldn't help it. Was it you that made her leave?"

"Cloud I didn't...I didn't **make** her leave I just....maybe emphasized strongly that she should live here instead of with us." Zack stumbled over his words. He could see Cloud wasn't buying any of his excuses. He was always bad at lying. "Ok so I did. But it was for the best! Cloud, you don't know bad those stupid boyfriends of her's was! They way they looked at you I just....I didn't trust them not to do anything to you and I couldn't trust mom to take care of it if they did."

" I understand why you did it, but did you really have to kick her out? It's our mother, Zack!" Cloud frowned at Zack.

"Cloud, you just don't get it! They would have done terrible things to you! I couldn't be there to protect you all the time!"

"Ya well maybe I didn't need you to protect me! I could have—"

Zack punched the wall and a sickening 'crack' echoed throughout the room. "Is it so hard to understand that maybe I didn't want my brother to go through the same things that I did?! You just don't understand how bad people can fuck up your life! Dammit Cloud!"

And with that, Zack left.

"Zack.....!" Cloud stood up and started to go after him when Reno caught his arm. "Let me go! I have to go after him!" He tried to jerk his arm out of Reno's grip, but it was stronger then he had anticipated.

"No, Cloud, this is one instance where you need to leave him alone. Vincent will go after him if that makes you feel better." He looked behind him and jerked his head towards the door. Vincent nodded and ran out after him.

Reno shoved Cloud onto the couch. "Why did you argue with him? You picked a fight with him for no reason!"

The hardness of his voice made Cloud feel uncomfortable, like he was being scolded. " I didn't mean to argue with him. I just don't understand why he's so cold towards mom. She never did anything wrong. Dad's the one who ran off and left us, not the other way around! Besides, I know mom would never let anything hurt me. I'm her child!"

"You have everything mixed up, " Reno sighed and sat down next to Cloud. "And of course Zack left you in the dark."

"What do you mean I have everything mixed up? I think I'd know what I was talking about, Reno."

"But you don't and that's what's made things so difficult for you and Zack. You have no idea how hard it's been for Zack to be with you."

"Why is it so hard for Zack? Did something happen to Zack that I don't know about?" Cloud leaned forward with anticipation.

"There are a lot of things that happened to Zack that you don't know about. But I suppose I'll start at the beginning. Do you remember anything about your father?"

"About dad? Well...not really. All I know is that he left mom."

"Well all I can tell you is what Zack told me, but we'll start there. Your father left your mom because he fell in love with someone else. A shopkeeper." Reno folded his hands together.

"Really? What was she like? Did Zack tell you?"

"Yes, Zack told me. But why are you so quick to assume it was a girl?"

"He left my mom for another guy?!" Cloud gasped. He never thought that is father was gay too. "But then why did he have us? If he was gay, then he wouldn't have even....considered it."

"There you go again, so quick to assume. You know, they say that when you assume something, you make an ass out of yourself." Reno pulled out his stash of cigarettes and lit one. "But anyway, I never said he was gay, just that he loved another man. " He inhaled deeply before blowing out a cloud of smoke.

"Well I guess that does make sense. Mom always would talk bad about dad but I never really understood why until now. But how does this tell me anything about why Zack ran out?"

"Hey, I'm getting there. Anyway, after your father took off with his lover, your mom started dating again. Zack said that you were young and didn't remember much about it. But he did say that you remembered a few things. Can you remember anything from that far back?"

" Well... the farthest back I can remember was when Zack was taking care of me when mom was at work. Why?"

Reno stood up and grabbed an ashtray off a nearby table, putting his cigarette out. "Think about it a little more. Was there anyone else there with you?" He said as he walked back to the couch and sat down, lighting another cigarette.

Cloud thought about his memory, looking back and trying to see things in better detail. He remembered that they had played hide and seek that day and it was Zack's turn to find him. He had chosen a spot behind an old storage shed that was beside a large tree and it had hidden him well. Zack had yet to find him. Once in a while he would get close but not enough to find him.

However, it had been a while since Zack had come looking for him and it was starting to bore Cloud now. He wanted Zack to hurry up and find him already! He waited for what seemed like forever before finally walking into the open. He looked around and didn't see his brother. He called out his name, but no answer.

After walking around more, he finally saw his brother in a clearing but something was different this time. His brother was standing next to a larger man, a grim look on his face, while the man had a smile on his. He could tell that his brother was uncomfortable.

The man caressed Zack's face and took a step closer, then another, and another. Before he knew it, his brother had been backed against a tree and the man had started groping him. He could see Zack's face, fear and desperation was written all over it. It sickened him to see Zack so open, so vulnerable.

Zack, sensing that he was being watched, turned his head to look at him. Tears were sliding down his face as the man continued to grab him, once in a while kissing his neck or cheek. Cloud was stunned to see this, to the point that he couldn't move.

The man started taking things further. Instead of just being satisfied with groping outside the clothing, he slipped his hand inside Zack's pants. He let out a loud whimper of pain at the intrusion and shut his eyes tight, but then opened them wide again. He started mouthing words to Cloud.

It was the same words 'Run.' 'Go.' 'Now.' 'Leave.' 'Hurry.' over and over again. But one stood out to Cloud most. 'I'm sorry.' And so Cloud ran. He ran all the way back to their house. And when Zack came back, his face wet from tears and a red mark on his face. Cloud figured the man had hit him. He had forced the memory back in his mind to the point that he had nearly forgotten it. But now he remembered and he felt sick that he never told anyone. The look Zack had given him when he returned, full of fear, sadness, and most of all, shame.

"There was someone else with you and Zack wasn't there."

Cloud wiped his eyes to rid the tears that had formed in them. "Ya..." He chocked out. "I saw...I saw what happened to Zack..." More tears formed in his eyes and slid down his face. "How could I have forgotten? Why didn't I tell anyone? Why didn't Zack?!"

"He didn't tell anyone because he wanted to protect you. If he had told someone, then he would have been away from you and your mother. He knew that if he left, your mom would have just found someone else." Reno lit another cigarette. " At least, that's what he told me."

"I'm so confused...." Cloud shook his head slowly, his hands covering his face.

" I don't blame you there." He exhaled slowly and stared at the ceiling."Do you see why Zack has had so much trouble?" Reno put out his cigarette.

"I guess so..."

Cloud stared into space, rethinking his memories of childhood. What else could he have over looked? Was that the first time anything had happened to Zack? Or had it happened before and he just forced himself to forget? So many thoughts were buzzing in Cloud's head that he didn't even notice that Vincent had come back.

"Any luck?" Reno stood and stretched.

"No. I ran after him but he's a lot faster then I thought he would be. I got left in the dust."

"Well damn. Guess he's chosen the hard way huh?" Reno looked at Cloud from the corner of his eye. "But I'm sure we'll find him," He added.

" I didn't know where to look for him so I came back here. Cloud, maybe you should go. You know him best." Vincent's solemn expression gave Cloud an extra boost to get going.

"Ya, I guess so." Cloud stood from the sofa and started his way out the building to find Zack. _'What a great birthday this was...' _He thought.

_~C~H~O~C~O~B~O~S~_

"Do you thing he will find him?" Vincent asked Reno as they walked towards their house.

"Ya, he will. Cloud knows where he is."

"I hope so...hey why did Cloud look so pale when he left? Did something happen?"

Reno smirked and put his arm around Vincent's shoulder. "Never you mind. Now hows about we go home and you strum a tune on that violin of yours for me." He nipped at Vincent's ear.

Vincent just blushed and nodded his head as they continued their walk towards home.

~C~H~O~C~O~B~O~S~

**Authors Notes:**

O_O that was a reallllllyyyyy long chapter to write, but fun nonetheless! Anyways, I threw this together to try to explain why Zack was so touchy in the beginning of the series. ^^; I think I proof read it pretty good but if there are any mistakes, feel free to tell me.

Oh ya, before I forget, I was thinking about taking this series to about 15 or 20 Chapters before cutting it off and starting on a part two! But I don't know yet. Let me know what you guys think about it.

Look for the next chapter of Brotherly Love and as always, Happy Readings!

~KIRA~


End file.
